EL SILENCIO DE UN GUERRERO
by Pyxis and Lynx
Summary: La guerra santa contra el dios de los muertos había terminado, pero los santos de antena jamás sospecharon que una nueva batalla se aproximaría gracias a la derrota del dios de los muertos.
1. LA DONCELLA ENAMORADA

En la oscuridad, se alcanzaba a divisar la silueta de dos seres extraños.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rizado, largo y negro como la noche conversaba con un misterioso hombre que se cubría con una capa.

-Aquí estoy-Dijo el hombre con un tono sereno- ahora dime ¿para que me haz llamado?

-Sabes muy bien que tengo la capacidad de verlo todo-Dijo ella observando aquel hombre-y ahora quiero prevenirte de un infierno.

-Tu como siempre preocupándote por mi, pero ya sabes que yo se cuidarme solo.

-Pero lo que viene-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- sinceramente... No se, podría perderte.

-Nunca me perderás-le dijo el hombre abrazándola fuertemente-Siempre estaré a tu lado mi niña, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, dime ¿que es lo que va a suceder?

-Un antiguo aliado aparecerá, pues el esta dispuesto acabar con el santuario, porque la primera guerra santa la considera traición, por lo tanto, nadie, sobrevivirá, el rencor de aquel ser, va mas allá de los limites. Ahora caballero estas aquí por una razón, es así como debe iniciar todo-La mujer termino sus palabras siendo envuelta en una nube de humo, con una gran sonrisa ella poco a poco desapareció.

El hombre se fue caminando por los largos senderos del pueblo, pensando en las palabras de aquella mujer, ella siempre había sido extraña pero jamás se había equivocado en sus predicciones, lo que mas le preocupaba al caballero es que el estuviera allí porque era así como debía comenzar todo.

Unos hombres que corrían lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, miro hacia el lugar de donde ellos venían y pudo notar como una casa ardía en llamas, se acerco rápidamente al escuchar los gritos de una mujer, al llegar a la casa logro ver como una chica de rubia cabellera se arrastraba por el suelo intentando alcanzar algo, el caballero entro de inmediato para ayudarla, pero esta señalo con su dedo una pequeña cuna que se encontraba situada en una esquina del lugar, el hombre se acerco de inmediato y encontró en la pequeña camita, a un bebé que no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el chico tomo en sus brazos a la criaturita y al girarse para ayudar a la mujer noto como esta ya se encontraba muerta.

El caballero salio con el bebé en brazos de la casa al punto que esta caía, al no saber que hacer con la pequeña criaturita, decidió que lo mejor era llevar al pequeño ante Atena, ya que ella en toda su sabiduría destinaría lo mejor para aquel ser inocente.

Atena no dudo ni un minuto en tomar el bebe en sus brazos, y le dio la instrucción al caballero de que se retirara mientras ella pensaba que era lo mejor para el, al estar un rato con el pequeño Atena logro observar que la criaturita que había acabado de llegar al santuario era una niña, una pequeña de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio, perfecta por todas las razón, después de meditar un rato la diosa decidió llamar a todos sus guerreros quienes de inmediato se presentaron ante ella.

-Caballeros-Dijo la diosa sosteniendo a la pequeña- Los he llamado por una sencilla razón, el bebé que tengo en mis brazos será su nuevo discípulo, ustedes lo entrenaran haciendo de este un ser realmente sorprendente.

Los caballeros se quedaron sin habla, ¿a caso Atena hablaba en serio?

-Atena-Dijo Saga dando un paso hacia el frente-¿Esta segura, de esto?

-Claro que si Saga-contesto la diosa mirando fijamente al bebé-esta niña será la salvación del mundo.

-Señorita-Un hombre de cabello lila, tomo la palabra-si me permite, quisiera saber quien estará al cuidado entero de la pequeña, su tutor líder por así decirlo.

-Esa fue una decisión difícil Mu -Comento la diosa observando al guerrero-Pero he decidido que la persona mas apropiada para este cargo, será la misma quien trajo a la niña, el caballero Shaka de Virgo.

Todos quedaron muy asombrados, era el pobre Shaka el que tenia que estar pendiente de esta pequeña, no habían terminado de salir del limbo y su diosa ya les estaba pidiendo cosas que a lo mejor serian desastrosas para el santuario, si algún día la niña decidiera irse en contra de ellos, no seria mas fácil su destrucción dado que ella seria mas fuerte que los santos, todos aguardaron silencio, era una orden directa de Atena, no podían cuestionar sus métodos para salvar el mundo.

Después de que Atena hubiese terminado de hablar les pidió a todos que se marcharan a sus templos, no obstante ella se fue acompañar al caballero de la sexta casa, para ayudarle con la pequeña. Cuando la bebé se hubo dormido la diosa se marcho del templo de virgo, dejándole algunas instrucciones al santo dorado, por si la niña despertaba en la noche.

Shaka no podía crear lo que estaba sucediendo, había pasado de guerrero a niñera, eso tenia que ser una jugarreta del destino, pero sus preocupaciones iban mas allá de eso, aun estaba pensando el las palabras de aquella doncella, "un nuevo enemigo aparecerá"

Shaka se dirigió hasta la entrada del templo mientras observaba el firmamento, pensó en ella, una y otra vez, pensó en aquella hermosa mujer, en su tan bella Ania, Ania su mejor amiga, la persona que siempre se encontraba con el y también la mujer mas misteriosa que se podía hallar en la tierra, pero cada una de sus palabras siempre eran verdad, nada se le escapa a Ania.

-Ania- Un leve murmullo salio de su boca, mientras cerraba lentamente los ojos, luego una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Aunque Shaka, fuera un ser iluminado, no dejaba de ser un humano y no podía evitar, amar y adorar a su mejor amiga, aquella que había dejado a un lado después de que esta le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba, el santo de oro, se mantuvo frió ante esta confesión y se marcho dejando a la chica de cabellos oscuros, con el corazón en la mano, el no era un hombre capaz de amar.

El tiempo paso y los caballeros tuvieron que aprender a hacer padres de una manera despiadada, ya que la pequeña Evelyn, así llamada le había traído infinidad de problemas, ya que cuando la niña empezó a crecer, muchos retos tuvieron que vivir los santos, entre esos el gran amor que de despertó por aquel ser que era como su padre, pues la chica de tan solo 14 años, logro encontrar el amor y lo había hallado en su protector, Shaka, quien siempre le ha dejado claro que estaba confundida.

….

Evelyn se encontraba sentada frete a un inmenso lago, aquel era el lugar mas hermosos del santuario y cunado ella se encontraba triste, se sentaba a contemplar el azul de cielo y de aquel lago que tanta paz le traía.

- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto un hombre de cabellos verdes que se ubico justo al lado de la joven.

- ¡Shun! – Dijo la chica algo asustada - Lograste sorprenderme, no te sentí venir.

- Que raro que estés distraída – comento el caballero

- Es que…

- ¿Si?

- No es nada, solo lo que tú sabes.

- Otra vez Shaka, ¿No es así?

- Yo lo amo y el…- susurro la chica con lagrimas en los ojos - Bueno tú sabes.

Shun escuchaba con tristeza a su gran amiga, pues a pesar de ser ya un hombre mayor amaba y adoraba a aquella criatura que lloraba frente al lago, recordó como si fuera enteramente cierto que alguna vez su hermano le dijo, "El amor es como un circulo, donde el que esta atrás quiere al de adelante, al final nadie es correspondido" Shun no quería pensar en cosas como esas, era demasiado optimista para creer en la malas ideas que a veces entregaba el Ave Fénix, pero el caballero de cabellos verdes, se dio cuenta de que el ya se encontraba encerrado en un circulo, el cual estaba compuesto, por Shaka, Evelyn y el, ¿Pero?... ¿Shaka?... ¿Acaso el… amaba a alguien?, el caballero de Andrómeda aparto todos aquellas ideas de su cabeza y al final se acerco a la hermosa chica de cabellos rubios que se encontraba a su lado, su piel era blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos azules como el mar, era perfecta, deposito un tierno beso en sus boca, en sus labios rojos y suaves, la joven correspondió al gesto y esto hizo que Shun se sintiera conforme, el caballero siguió adelante con su gestos y caricias y la chica permitió que Shun llegara a donde pretendía llegar desde hace mucho tiempo, el caballero bronceado era feliz, por fin tenia entre sus brazos a aquella mujer que tanto amaba, y esperaba que ella se sintiera igual de tranquila, y que todo preocupación por el caballero de la sexta casa se borrara.

6 años después….

En una calle llena de jóvenes y policías, una mujer sobre un auto gritaba.

- No les permitiremos que conviertan esta casa en un antro de mercancía, es patrimonio histórico, y nadie lograra que eso cambie – Alentaba la mujer a los chicos que se acumulaban en el recinto.

Un policía que logro pasar entre la multitud, jalo del brazo a la chica haciéndola caer sobre el pavimento, y del mismo modo se disponía a golpearla, pero un joven que se encontraba cerca detuvo a al uniformado derribándolo, lo que al final provoco que lo arrestaran a el y a la chica.

En la estación

- Estoy totalmente seguro que mi hermano se molestara mucho – Decía el joven caminando en su celda de un lado a otro.

- Deja la paranoia, Shun – Comento la chica que se encontraba en la celda de adjunto – Además, tu ya estas muy grandecito, como para que le estés dando explicaciones a tu hermano, pareces un niño toda vía.

- Claro, como tu lo vez todo tan sencillo, gracias a ti es que termino metido en todos estos líos, pero ahora dime, mi querida Evelyn, ¿Cuál de tus padres, será el que venga por ti?

- No me hables de eso, el problema que se me viene encima va a hacer muy terrible, todos en el santuario deben estar furiosos.

Evelyn no podía dejar de pensar en que pasaría después de que saliera de la estación, pues así era siempre, dado que los santos quisieron darle a la joven de ojos azules, una vida mejor, tenia que soportar el dilema de ir a citaciones en el colegio o en el peor de los casos a un estación de policía, ya que a pesar de que la chica, tuvo una dura pasada por los colegios y ahora que estaba en la universidad, pues se había convertido en una revolucionaria mucho peor de lo que era, cuando estaba mas chica, al principio los dorados, no veían ningún problema, pues en medio de tanto protestante era obvio que la niña hubiese aprendido muchas cosas en sus entrenamientos, pero ya la joven había conocido todas las estaciones de los pueblos cercanos e incluso el de algún par de ciudades y la cosa se estaba poniendo peor.

….

- ¿Estas molesto hermano? – preguntaba Shun a un hombre que se encontraba bastante serio.

- Es increíble que a tu edad, yo tengo que hacer esto por ti, solo porque te la pasas para arriba y para bajo con una niñita malcriada.

- Pero que es lo que te molesta – Dijo un hombre que venia acompañado por Evelyn.

- Tu no te metas Mascara de la Muerte, esto no te incumbe – Dijo el joven de cabellos azules, observando al recién llegado con desprecio

- Pero que agresivo Ikki, y claro que me incumbe, estas hablando de Evelyn y eso es mas que suficiente para que yo me meta.

- ¿A si? Pues lo único que tienes que hacer es educar a esa niña, 20 años y no madura.

- Pero si no es pera ni manzana

Ikki miro aun con más desprecio al caballero de oro, estaba dispuesto a lanzarlo fuera del lugar de una sola patada, pero un policía que estaba atento, lo miro con son de desaprobación, dándole a tender a los presentes que si no se calmaban, los encerraría a todos.

Ikki se fue discutiendo con su hermano, mientras que por el otro lado MM se fue muy tranquilo con Evelyn.

- ¿Que vamos hacer con tigo? – Pregunto el hombre de mirada fuerte que caminaba justo al lado de Evelyn.

- Lo siento MM, pero esto no hubiera pasado si ese policía no se hubiera metido.

- Cambiando de tema, dime algo, tu y Shun… ¿Qué?, solo juegas con el para olvidarte de Shaka, ¿No es suficiente todo lo que el te a demostrado que te ama?

- Yo no creo en ese patraña de que Shun me ame, y si es así, no es mi culpa que el sea tan ingenuo, esta confundido nada mas.

- Me imagino que Shaka te dice exactamente lo mismo, ¿o me equivoco?

- No hablemos de eso… mas bien dime, ¿están muy molestos los muchachos?

Al llegar al santuario, todos esperaban la llegada de Evelyn y MM, todos se encontraban molestos y habían prometido ser duros con la joven, tal vez le estaban dando mucha libertad.

- Señorita – Dijo un hombre de cabello lila – ubicándose frente a ella – tenemos que hablar mu seria mente.

- Estamos, desesperados con tu aptitud- continuo el caballero de la tercera casa quin tenia los ojos serrados mientras hablaba – No entiendes, no comprendes, y no eres capaz de ser responsable, a la próxima vez que termines en una estación, allí te dejaremos el tiempo que se necesario para que aprendas tu lección.

- Ahora tu castigo – Dijo el santo de virgo – será, tus horas de entrenamiento se extenderán un hora mas, alguno de nosotros te acompañara hasta la universidad y de la misma manera, hasta el santuario.

- Se acabaran las salidas hasta tarde – Dijo fuertemente el santo más grande del lugar.

- Y creemos que lo mejor es que no te vuelvas a ver con Shun – Determino el santo de la ultima casa.

- Un momento, ¿Por qué? – Protesto la joven que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

- No queremos tener mas problemas – Comento el santo de acuario – Además es siempre que estas con el, que te metes en líos.

- No es justo – Refunfuño la chica cruzando los brazos.

- Nosotros sabemos lo que es justo para ti – Contesto el santo de la octava casa.

- De todas maneras no entiendo, porque me prohíben verme con Shun, si de igual forma con las horas de entrenamiento mas largas no me quedara tiempo para nada.

….

Shaka se encontraba en su templo meditando, hacia ya tiempo que lo necesitaba, su meditaciones se habían limitado al entero cuidado de Evelyn. Una suave mano se deposito en su hombro, sacándolo de su meditación, en su rostro se dibujo un sonrisa, pues el sabia a quien pertenecía, ese leve caricia.

- No supe, a que hora llegaste – Comento el caballero – Y no puedo creer que hayas pasado por los 5 templos anteriores y que ninguno de mis camaradas te halla visto.

- Mi naturaleza, es no ser notada – Dijo una mujer ubicándose frente al santo – Ya vez, ni siquiera tu notas mi presencia.

- ¿A que haz venido mi hermosa princesa?– Pregunto Shaka, abriendo los ojos para observar a la persona que se hallaba frente a el.

- Mi querido Shaka- Contesto la mujer acercándose al santo – hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas así.

- Respóndeme Ania, ¿Qué sucede?

- He venido, para advertirte que todo ya va a comenzar – Contesto la mujer sentándose en una silla cerca al hombre.

- No entiendo.

- Solo quería decirte, una vez mas lo mucho que te amo – Dijo la joven de negros cabellos, observando fijamente al caballero.

- ¿Por que me hablas así?

- Porque a lo mejor, tal vez ya no te vuelva a ver – dijo la joven bajando la mirada.

El caballero de la sexta casa se acerco rápidamente a la doncella y la abrazo tan fuerte que ella sintió que se le iba la respiración, luego el la observo con detenimiento depositando en sus labios un tierno beso, un beso suave, que le dio a entender a la hermosa mujer de ojos cafés, lo mucho que la amaba y que nunca, la abandonaría.

Evelyn se encontraba subiendo las escaleras del santuario después de un duro entrenamiento, al entrar a la sexta casa, encontró al hombre que ella tanto quería junto a una extraña mujer.

- Shaka – Susurro lentamente, pero fue lo suficiente par que el santo de virgo y la chica se dieran cuenta de su presencia en la habitación.

Evelyn se salio corriendo, rápidamente del lugar con lagrimas en sus ojos, Shaka quiso ir tras ella, pero Ania lo detuvo.

- Es mejor que piense un rato, es lo mejor- Ania pronuncio estas palabras desapareciendo lentamente en una espesa capa de humo.

….

Evelyn corría sin cansancio tratando de borrar la imagen que acababa de ver, "era por ella que nunca me quiso, es ella la causante de mi mal" pensaba mientras corría, cuando ya se sintió cansada se detuvo y luego grito muy fuerte. TE ODIO.

Evelyn, Evelyn, Evelyn – Dijo una voz cerca del lugar donde se hallaba la joven.

La chica de rubios cabellos se dirigió hasta el lugar de donde salía aquella voz, y noto que esta provenía de una especie de cueva, la curiosidad la arrojo hacia adentro. Camino y camino hasta que encontró un cama hecha de piedra, donde un cuerpo bastante descompuesto se conservaba, ella se acerco al cadáver y noto que de esta aun salía una cosmo energía muy calida, luego escucho otra vez la voz que la llamaba, ella se giro y sintió como el difunto la tomo del brazo y le dijo – No vallas. Al observar mejor vio que el cuerpo aun seguía sobre la mesa y que no se había movido para nada, "debe ser producto de mi imaginación" pensó, pero la voz que la llamaba estaba hay de nuevo y esta vez sonó más fuerte, EVELYN, casi desesperada. La chica de ojos azules se precipito y corrió para encontrar al que la llamaba, al fin se encontró con una pequeña niña que lloraba y susurraba su nombre entre sollozos.

- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? – Pregunto la joven, incorporándose para ver el rostro de la niña.

La niña levanto el rostro y la observo con una sonrisa macabra, esta sujeto tan fuerte a Evelyn, la cual perdió el balance y callo de rodillas, Evelyn empezó a sentirse cansada, hasta que callo desmayada, la niña se levanto mirando con ironía a la joven que yacía en el suelo, mientras se convertía en una hermosa mujer, dejo a la chica tirada en el suelo y se fue caminando lejos de allí hasta llegar al santuario.

Mu sintió una energía extraña, salio corriendo fuera del templo de Aries y vio como una hermosa mujer se acercaba a el, se sorprendió mucho al ver que esta se encontraba desnuda así que corrió hacia ella para ver si necesitaba ayuda, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella de inmediato por una fuerza extraña callo inconciente al suelo, así esta mujer paso por los doce templos, dejando a los caballeros en el mismo estado, hasta que al final llego a donde quería.

- Atena – Pronuncio la mujer, frente a la diosa que solo observaba – He venido por ti.

En eso una luz rodeo todo el lugar, dejando a Atena envuelta en una ola de rosas que le opacaba suavemente la vida.


	2. LA FURIA DE UNA DIOSA

Sobre una montaña una hermosa mujer vestida de negro se encontraba parada frente a siete montones hechos de piedra que van tomando forma a medida que esta habla.

- Gracias a los poderes que he absorbido de los caballeros yo les otorgo la vida, arriba seres demoníacos, levantasen y acaben con el santuario, para que este mundo y todo lo que en el habita sea nuestro. Levante Gheiro manipulador del mar, despierta Prometeo portador del fuego, nace Malakai soberano del viento, abre los ojos Alanyi princesa de las tierras, sal de tus sueños Yesodere princesa de las sombras, baja de los cielos Ezafnara princesa de la tristeza, sube del infierno Anamy princesa maligna.

...

Shun sabia que algo andaba mal, había escuchado un grito desesperado de Evelyn es sus sueños, el caballero de Andrómeda corría sin detenerse y sin impórtale nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor mas que ella, cruzo por el santuario sabia que su amiga no se encontraba allí, siguió corriendo por una fuerza extraña y sin darse cuenta se encontró dentro de una cueva donde reposaba sin energías el cuerpo de Evelyn.

- EVELYN – Grito el caballero mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

- Ella va ha estar bien – Dijo una voz femenina que el santo escucho asombrado tras de si, mirando hacia todo lado el observo como de una nube de humo apareció una hermosa de mujer de cabellos oscuros y mirada pura. – No te preocupes Shun, es el destino y era así como debía suceder – la mujer que acababa de aparecer se inclino frente a ellos y levanto su mano pasándola sobre el cuerpo de Evelyn, la cual empezó a reaccionar, apenas hubo despertado y al ver a la persona que se hallaba a su lado se levanto de un salto aun un poco adormilada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la chica algo mariada- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso hacerme mas daño?

- Yo no te hecho ningún daño – Respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros levantándose del suelo – Y tampoco fue intención de Shaka lastimarte, pero no estoy aquí para discutir por el amor de un hombre, he venido para ayudar, el mundo que se encuentra en un gran peligro.

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto preocupado el santo de bronce.

- La persona que le hizo esto a Evelyn, irrumpió en el santuario dejando a los caballeros inconcientes, es un enemigo poderoso.

- ¿Y pretendes que te creamos?, como no – Comento Evelyn algo incrédula.

- Si tu no me quieres creer es tu problema, solo espero que ayudes, ahora tenemos que ir al santuario a ver como se encuentran los santos de Atena.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos confiar en ti? ¿Acaso quien eres? – Dijo molesta Evelyn.

- Solo te diré que mi nombre es Ania y tendrás que confiar en mí, no tienes otra opción.

Ania emprendió el camino rumbo al santuario Shun observo por un momento a Evelyn y se fue tras la mujer, la rubia al ver que no tenia mas que hacer decidió ir también, al llegar encontraron a Ikki, Hyoga, Shiriu y Seiya alrededor del cuerpo de Mu, quien no despertaba por mas que estos lo sacudieran o llamaran. Los santos de bronce quedaron estupefactos al ver a Shun y Evelyn en compañía de una mujer de la cual no se había percatado, ¿Quién era esa mujer? Se preguntaban, mientras ella se acercaba al cuerpo del caballero de la primera casa, al pasar su mano sobre el cuerpo del santo este despertó y los caballeros de bronce aun no entendían nada, ¿Cómo era que esa mujer hacia eso? Y además ¿Quién era ella? ¿y Como era que ninguno se dio cuenta de su llegada? Es que ni siquiera al tenerla tan cerca podían sentir su cosmo energía, la mujer fue por las doce casas despertando a los caballeros de cada templo y al llegar con Shaka este les dijo que podían confiar en Ania ya que el la conocía desde hace tiempo. Al llegar ante el último caballero la chica de cabellos oscuros continuo su recorrido hasta las habitaciones de Atena, todos los santos quedaron atónitos al ver lo que se hallaba frente a ellos, la diosa completamente envuelta entre rosas negras y sobre ella una rosa de color blanco se teñía lentamente de sangre. Los caballeros se quedaron sin habla al no saber que hacer, pero fue el santo de Pegaso el que lanzo el primer ataque, pero este no surgió el mínimo daño entre las rosas.

- No lograras nada de esa forma – Comento el caballero de piscis acercándose a la diosa – esta es una de mis técnicas, digo… dos de mis técnicas en una sola y aclaro que esto que estamos observando es mucho mas poderoso de lo que yo lograría ejecutar, la ventaja es que aun podemos salvar ha Atena, mientras esa rosa – dijo señalando la flor mas grande y blanca que se encontraba en lo alto – No se cubra totalmente de rojo, ella aun continuara con vida.

-¿Hay alguna forma de retirar la rosa? – Pregunto Shun

- Pues…Solo la persona que la puso, puede quitarla, es obvio – Contesto el caballero de piscis.

- ¿Cómo así que es obvio? – Pregunto inconforme el caballero de capricornio.

- Lo que sucede, es que solo alguien tan fuerte como para poner esa rosa es el único que podrá quitarla, ya sea por su propia mano o por su muerte – Respondió el santo de la ultima casa.

- ¿Por su muerte? – Pregunto confuso Seiya

- Si, al momento de morir, el poder se devánese y la rosa perderá su efecto – Contesto nuevamente Afrodita.

- Eso quiere decir que debemos, traer o matar a la persona que hizo esto para que Atena sobreviva.

- Que astuto Seiya- Comento Shura.

-Llego la hora Ania – Dijo Shaka acercándose a la doncella - ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

- Se ha despertado la ira de un dios – Comento Ania – hace mucho tiempo Hades y Atena lucharon juntos, Persefone esposa fiel del rey de los muertos juro proteger ha Atena, pero en la ultima guerra sagrada Persefone juro vengarse de la diosa al ver como esta derroto a Hades, así que decidió que a la próxima vez ella destrozaría el santuario.

- Bueno, ¿Cómo encontraremos a Persefone? ¿Acaso ella vendrá a buscarnos? – Pregunto Seiya, mirando fijamente a Ania.

- Pues al saber que ella tiene la ventaja, es obvio que no va ha venir, así que esperara a que Atena muera – Respondió la mujer de cabellos negros.

- ¿Dónde esta ella? – Pregunto preocupado Mu.

- Debe de encontrarse en el fin del mundo, en la línea que separa esta tierra y la otra – Comento el Santo de libra – Pues Persefone siempre se ha hallado entre la mitad de los vivos y los muertos.

- Aja, Interesante – Dijo Aldebaran – ¿Pero?... ¿Dónde esta eso?

- Talvez – Comento el caballero de Géminis atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes – Halla una persona que pueda saberlo.

Saga es acompañado por sus compañeros en busca de la persona que podría conocer aquel lugar, llegan a una mansión grande y sombría que solo al mirarla daba miedo, Evelyn sostiene con fuerza el brazo de Shun, quien se sonroja al ver a su hermano, Saga se acerca a la puerta y golpea, dentro de la casa solo se escucha un eco, pero nadie responde, Aldebaran se asoma por una de las ventanas y nota que la mansión esta totalmente desocupada y así mismo siente un escalofrió que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Al fin la puerta se habré, pero adentro no hay nadie, Saga entra e invita a sus compañeros a pasar, los muebles se encuentran llenos de polvo y los cuadros que se hallan colgados en la pared apenas se podían distinguir sus dibujos.

- ¿A que han venido? – Una voz cubre todo el lugar y los caballeros no logran adivinar de donde esta viene.

-Puedes salir un momento – Pide el caballero de la tercera casa – Te prometo que no te haremos daño.

- Ni por que les tuviera miedo – Contesto con cierto hastió la voz desconocida.

Una silueta se presenta ante ellos y poco a poco todos van reconociendo aquel rostro.

- ¿Pero?... Eres tu… Te creía muerta – Dijo sorprendido Ikki.

- Pues no – Contesto el extraño – Aquí estoy, nuevamente ante ustedes.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos pues no era solo Ikki el que la creía muerta, delante de

ellos una mujer ya conocida y también una vez su enemigo se hallaba allí.

-¡Pandora! – Exclamaron Shura y Kamus, quienes se quedaron observando a Saga.

- Yo tampoco lo creía – Contesto el santo de la tercera casa – un día llego a mi morada, pero esta es la hora que no me ha dado explicación de nada.

- Así que tu profecía se ha cumplido Ania – Dijo Pandora – Los santos de Antena han venido a pedir mi ayuda.

Los santos se encontraban estupefactos y aun no entendían nada y mucho menos a las dos mujeres que sin decir de donde sabían todo y eran tan extrañas.

- Pandora – Dijo Saga – Necesito saber algo. ¿Dónde se halla el lugar que separa esta vida y la otra?

- Ya veo, Persefone ya levanto su amenaza, no saben contra quien tienen que enfrentarse caballeros – Comento con ironía la joven.

- Solo dinos, ¿Dónde esta? – Pregunto algo molesto el caballero de Fénix.

- Se encuentra en las profundidades del océano, donde ya no pueden ver claro, donde los barcos se pierden en la nada y se han creado infinidad de mitos.

- Eso se parece al triangulo de las bermudas – Comento una ingenua Evelyn.

- Pues no estas muy lejos de la realidad jovencita – dijo Pandora observando a la chica – Persefone creo aquel lugar para poder estar cerca de su madre y su amado, lo único malo es que no puso protección alguna, y es por eso que todo aquel que ha llegado hasta allá a desaparecido, ya que cae directamente a la entrada del infierno.

- No es cierto – Comento aun incrédula la chica de cabellos dorados.

- ¿Pero como llegaremos? – Pregunto Saga

- Con un mapa por su puesto – Dijo Pandora

- Un momento – Dijo algo angustiado Afrodita - ¿No pretenderán que vallamos hasta allá? ¿Cierto? ¿Muchachos?

- No te tenemos otra opción – comento Pegaso – Hay que rescatar a Saori.


	3. LOS GUARDIANES

Al tener los materiales necesarios y los mapas que Pandora les había entregado, decidieron emprender su camino rumbo al inframundo.

- Es mejor que te quedes aquí – Le decía Shaka muy preocupado a Evelyn – Ese lugar puede ser muy peligroso para ti.

- Deseo ir Shaka – Pedía Evelyn desesperada – Yo les puedo ayudar, ¿O es que acaso no confían en sus enseñanzas? Yo les puedo ser muy útil.

- No mas Evelyn, te quedas acá y punto – Respondió el guerreo tajadamente.

Evelyn se marcho con lágrimas en los ojos y una gran impotencia al saber que no había forma de convencer a sus protectores.

- ¿Por que no dejas que ella valla? – Pregunto una hermosa mujer de cabellos oscuros – sabes muy bien que tiene gran poder y eso seria de mucha ayuda.

- No mi querida Ania – Contesto el guerreo de la sexta casa – Ella no tiene nada que hacer allá, esta no es su batalla.

- De todas formas… Cuídate mucho.

- Ania, tu tampoco tienes que ir – Comento Shaka observando al doncella.

- ¿Y quien dijo que yo voy a ir? – Contesto ella de manera ingenua.

- Te conozco – Dijo Shaka emprendiendo el camino – Y se que iras.

Los caballeros se prepararon para iniciar su recorrido en un navío de la fundación grade, Shaka sabia que no había forma de detener a las dos chicas, así que tenia que soportar todos los problemas que se le venían encima.

De esta forma paso el tiempo y los santos no supieron cuantos días estuvieron navegando sobre los mares siniestros, bajo el mando del dios Poseidon, muy pronto a lo lejos y siguiendo las indicaciones de Pandora llegaron al fin del mundo, un torbellino gigante se extendía ante sus ojos y no tuvieron otra opción que dejar ir el bote en su interior, rogando a los dioses de que esa fuera la entrada correcta.

….

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que los guerreros despertaran del profundo sueño en que habían caído, en aquel lugar, solo se sentía el frío impresionante y el olor de la muerte, el barco había quedado completamente destrozado, mientras ellos se encontraban a la orilla de un inmenso mar.

- ¿Y ahora que? – Pregunto el caballero de la última casa, algo preocupado.

- Tenemos que encontrar el camino que nos lleve a Persefone – Contesto Dhoko – Esto no es el inframundo, pero es su entrada así que es muy peligroso estar acá.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos separemos – Sugirió Seiya – Tenemos que encontrar a Persefone pronto, o sino Saori Morirá.

- ¿Ven eso? – Comento el santo de Andrómeda señalando lo lejano – Miren, hay siete caminos, debemos separarnos en siete grupos he ir hacia allá.

Los santos asintieron entre si, y se separaron el los diferentes grupos y cada cual tomo su camino, Seiya, Dhoko y Aldebaran iban por un lado, por el otro Ikki y Shaka, otro de los grupos lo conformaban Hyoga y Kamus, por otro lado iban Shiriu y Saga. Shun, Mu y MM se fueron por otro de los caminos, Afrodita y Milo por otro y Shura junto con Aioria tomaran otra dirección. De esta manera todos emprendieron su recorrido sin saber que era lo que les aguardaba mas adelante.

EL TEMPLO DE GHEIRO

Seiya, Dhoko y Aldebaran corrían sin descansar hasta que encontraron un extraño templo con estatuas alusivas al agua, personificaciones de dioses de todas las mitologías se encontraban allí.

- Pero que lugar tan extraño es este – Comento el santo de Bronce.

- Persefone es una de las hijas de la naturaleza – Explico Dhoko – Es lógico que utilice a los elementos para destruirnos

- Pues que se venga encima toda la naturaleza – Dijo desafiante el caballero de Tauro – Yo me encargare de ella.

- Con que esas tenemos – Dijo un voz - ¿Y como vas ha acabar con la naturaleza? La madre tierra no es tan fácil de atacar.

- ¿Quién eres? - Dijo Seiya mirando hacia todo lado.

Un hombre de mirada maniática, de ojos azules y cabellos de color morado con destellos violetas, se manifestó ante los santos, este llevaba un gorro sobre su cabeza de color blanco y una camisa de este mismo tono, mientras que su pantalón era negro como la profundidad de su alma.

- Mi nombre es Gheiro – Dijo el Extraño ante ellos – El manipulador del mar. ¿Y ustedes quienes son?

- Mi nombre es Seiya – Contesto desafiante el santo – y ellos son Dhoko y Aldebaran santos dorados.

- Interesante – Comento Gheiro – Es bueno saberlo ¿Y ha que han venido?

- Tu sabes a que – Contesto Seiya molesto – No te hagas el inocente, ahora dime donde se encuentra Persefone no tenemos tiempo que perder.

- Deseas ver a Persefone, claro que puedes verla, mientras me destruyas a mi, tienen que cruzar por este templo para llegar a ella, pero tengan en cuenta que ninguno pasara hasta que yo muera, ya que la barrera invisible que esta tras de mi no desaparecerá si continuo con vida… Pero ninguno de ustedes lograra cruzar ya que esta será su tumba caballeros.

- Con que esas tenemos – Dijo Seiya convencido – Entonces ponte tu armadura, yo Seiya de Pegaso acabare con tigo.

- Que niño tan simpático – Contesto Gheiro sonriendo – Yo no poseo armadura, soy la representación del mar, no necesito cubrir mi cuerpo con nada, ya que soy yo el causante de las desgracias de los hombres… Manejo el mar a mi antojo, por que yo soy

el mar propio.

- Tu eres el simpático – Dijo Seiya - Dhoko, Aldebaran, quedasen a un lado yo me encargare de este charlatán, no se preocupen no demorare, esto será rápido.

Seiya levanto su puño y se dirigió corriendo hasta su adversario pero este no logro su objetivo ya que su puño choco contra una especie de muro hecho de agua que lo impulso hacia atrás, luego antes de caer una ola gigantesca que apareció de la nada lo envolvió y apretó tan fuerte que casi lo mata, así lo dejo sobre el suelo inconciente.

- SEIYA- Gritaron al tiempo Dhoko y Aldebaran.

- ¿Seiya te encuentras bien? – Dijo el santo de de Tauro cerca al bronceado, pero este no respondía.

- Creo que nuestro enemigo es más poderoso de lo que creímos – Comento el santo de libra – El ni siquiera movió su boca para atacar a Seiya.

EL TEMPLO DE PROMETO

Hyoga y Kamus habían entrado desde hacia ya tiempo a un templo, pero aun no encontraban la salida.

- ¿Nos habremos perdido? – Pregunto el caballero de cisne.

- No lo se – Contesto el santo de acuario – Pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo caminando.

- Pues jamás encontraran la salida – Dijo un voz lejana.

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – Pregunto Hyoga mirando de un lado a otro.

- Es increíble – Comento Kamus – Ahora empieza hacer calor.

- Eso es obvio – Dijo la voz, ahora más cerca.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el cisne molesto – Da la cara.

- Mi nombre es prometeo – Dijo el extraño manifestándose ante ellos – Bienvenidos

El hombre ante ellos era alto de ojos oscuros, su cabeza la llevaba rapada y solo usaba un pantalón de color café.

- ¿Prometeo? ¿El portador del fuego? – Pregunto confuso el caballero dorado.

- Así es - contesto el hombre de ojos oscuros – Y ustedes se encuentran en mis dominios.

- ¿Pero tu? – Pregunto el santo de oro – Los diose te castigaron, por robar el fuego, ¿Enserio eres tu el de esa leyenda?

- Por su puesto – Contesto Prometeo – Persefone me libero de mi castigo entregándome el poder del fuego, he jurado lealtad a ella por esto, pero si fallo volveré a ese lugar, y créame guerreros, no pienso volver. Por eso morirán en mis manos.

- ¿Entonces, tenemos que vencerte? - Pregunto Hyoga.

- Por su puesto, pero ninguno de los dos conseguirá la victoria, además ninguno pasara hasta que yo perezca.

El caballero de cisne comienza a encender su cosmos para expulsar su polvo de diamantes, el cual no afecta en lo mas mínimo a Prometeo, este solo mueve su dedo índice haciendo un pequeño ovalo en aire, mientras Hyoga recibe quemaduras en su cuerpo sin tan siquiera saber de donde estas vinieron.

- Hyoga – Dice Kamus acercándose a su discípulo mientras esta caía al suelo – Nuestro enemigo es muy fuerte creo que no saldremos bien librados de esta.

TEMPLO DE MALAKAI

Afrodita y Milo se encontraban frente a una estatua que parecía un humano, no había mas donde caminar, ni hacia atrás ni hacia adelante, el camino se les había acabado y no solo eso, sino que el camino por el que venían también había desaparecido.

- Que extraño – Comento el santo de la última casa - ¿Ahora por donde seguimos?

- Buena pregunta – Contesto Milo – No hay camino ni de ida, ni de regreso.

- ¿Desean encontrar la salida? – Pregunto una voz

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – Pregunto Afrodita asombrado

- Es la estatua – Respondió Milo señalando la figura que se hallaba frente a ellos

La estatua poco a poco fue cambiando su apariencia a la de un humano, un hombre alto delgado, de tez morena, de ojos azules y de cabello corto y castaño se presento ante los guerreros.

- No se asusten caballeros – Comento el hombre ante ellos – Es solo un viejo truco, tranquilos, mi nombre es Malakai y soy el soberano del viento – Termino haciendo un ademán ante los santos.

- Pues mucho gusto mi compañero se llama Afrodita y mi nombre es Milo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan cortés con el? – Cuestiono Afrodita algo molesto – No ves que el es nuestro enemigo.

- Si, lo se – Contesto Milo – Pero el ha sido muy cordial con nosotros.

- Puede ser que seas muy respetuoso – Amenazo el caballero de piscis – Pero nosotros tenemos que cruzar, así que es mejor que nos dejes pasar.

- Claro que lo hare – Expresó tranquilamente el soberano del viento – Los dejara pasar siempre y cuando acaben con migo, de esa forma pondrán salir de aquí.

- Bueno como quieras – Dijo Milo preparando su ataque – Recibe mis aguijones de Escorpio.

El santo de la octava casa lanzo su ataque, pero el hombre frente a el no se inmuto, por lo que Milo de una forma extraña fue impulsado hacia los aires dando un par de vueltas antes de caer fuertemente al suelo.

- Es increíble – Comento muy asombrado el santo de Piscis.


	4. LAS PRINCESAS GUERRERAS

EL TEMPLO DE ALANYI

Shiriu y Saga corrían sin dirección alguna, se sentían ya cansados y no podían encontrar a nada ni a nadie.

- Detente ya Shiriu – Pidió Saga a su compañero mientras dejaba de correr

- Es cierto – Dijo el dragón obedeciendo la petición de su compañero – Esto parece no tener fin ¿Qué haremos?

- No existe nada que deban hacer caballeros – Exclamo una mujer que se hallaba oculta tras las sombras.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunto Saga observando el lugar donde se hallaba la joven.

De las sombras una hermosa mujer de estatura media, cabellos rojizos y cortos se asoma, su mirada es desafiante y llena de soberbia, sus ojos son de un color cobrizo parecido al de los gatos, lleva puesto un vestido negro teñido al cuerpo con gran escote en su pecho.

- Mi nombre es Alanyi – Contesto la pelirroja

- ¿Qué quieres niña? – Pregunto nuevamente el santo de géminis.

- Yo nada – Contesto la chica observando al santo dorado – ¿Y ustedes?

- Salir de este lugar por su puesto – Contesto el dragón – ¿Puedes decirnos como hacerlo?

- Pues para salir de este lugar – Explico la doncella – Tienen que eliminarme.

- ¿Eliminarte? – Pregunto Saga confuso – Pero si solo eres una niña, no debes tener mas de 20 años, además no llevas armadura.

- Mi querido caballero - Comento la chica de ojos de gato – No soy una niña, debo tener ya miles de años, y no necesito llevar armadura, los guerreros y princesas de Persefone somos la representación misma de los elementos, no necesitamos protegernos como cualquier mortal, caballeros yo soy la princesa de la tierra, yo soy la tierra, comprenden eso santos de Atena.

- ¿Entonces tenemos que luchar contra ti? – Pregunto el geminiano – No seria capaz de levantar mi puño contra una mujer, pero sino me dejas otra opción, tendré que hacerlo.

- ¿Levantaras tu puño en contra mía solo por salvar a tu diosa? Interesante

- Vasta – Dijo Shiriu – No tenemos tiempo para hablar, tenemos que salir de aquí pronto "LA FURIA DEL DRAGÓN"

- Esa no es forma de tratar a una dama - Dijo la princesa cerrando los ojos.

Pero el ataque de Shiriu se estrello contra la nada y ante la mirada sorprendida de los hombres la tierra se levanto golpeándolos con tanta fuerza que los deja en el suelo sin poder moverse.

- Es increíble – Dijo sorprendido Saga – Ella no hizo ningún movimiento y sin embargo nos ha logrado hacer gran daño.

- Si – Continúo el santo de bronce – Además mi ataque, ni siquiera la toco.

EL TEMPLO DE YESODERE

- Este lugar da algo de miedo – Comentaba Shura dentro de un enorme templo – Todo es oscuro, como si estuviera entre las sombras.

- Tienes razón – le seguía Aioria – Además pareciera como si no nos estuviéramos moviendo y camináramos siempre en le mismo lugar.

- Que hombres tan astutos – Dijo una voz femenina – Así es, ustedes nunca se han movido de ese lugar, han caminado por que eso creyeron.

Una linda mujer alta de piel trigueña, de ojos cafés, cabellos castaños, largos y oscuros aparecía ante ellos, la mujer llevaba puesto un vestido estilo Egipto, de color café claro, con unas zapatillas y un velo sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Pero? ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Shura

- Mucho gusto caballeros – Dijo la dama – Yo soy Yesodere, princesa de las sombras.

- Interesante nombre – Comento Aioria con una mano en su mentón – Contra esta mujer debería de pelear Shaka.

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el caballero de capricornio

- Tú no sabes nada cierto – Expreso el león molesto – Pues Yesodere era el nombre de la que fue esposa de Sidarta, el más conocido como Buda.

- Claro – Comento Shura

- Pero yo no tengo nada que ver con tu historia – Dijo la doncella – Solo soy una de las princesas de la diosa Persefone.

- Como sea – Continúo el león – Necesitamos salir de aquí y sino quieres salir lastimada y espero que no, es mejor que nos muestres la salida.

- La salida – Explico la princesa – Ustedes la encontraran en el mismo momento en el que me venzan y eso no será para nada fácil.

Shura y Aioria se miraron el uno al otro para después mirarla a ella.

- Que lastima – Se lamento el caballero de la décima casa – Eres una mujer muy hermosa, que pena que tenga que matarte, recibe mi mas grande ataque con mi espada Excalibur.

El caballero de capricornio lanza su ataque a una velocidad impresionante pero este no le toca ni un solo cabello a la princesa, por lo que Shura cae de rodillas sorprendido al suelo.

- Que tonto – Comenta la doncella – "Sombras" – Dice en un susurro

El caballero de la décima casa en cubierto por una extraña oscuridad y desaparece ante la vista del león, Aioria solo puede escucharlo gritar y luego Shura cae ante los pies de su compañero casi muerto.

- Shura, Shura…

EL TEMPLO DE EZAFNARA

- ¿Escuchan esa melodía? – Pregunto Shun a sus compañeros – Son notas tan tristes.

- Desde que nos metimos en este templo solo he percibido tristeza – Comentaba Mu – Además todo esto es de un color gris.

- A lo mejor – Comento MM Con una sonrisa en su rostro – Algún niño perdió a sus padres y se siente solo.

- ¿Te estas burlando MM? – Pregunto el caballero de la primera casa indignado.

- No para nada – Contesto el santo de cáncer una sonrisa cínica.

- Pues no deberías búrlate de los sentimiento de los demás – Interrumpió una voz - Tu también te siente triste y solo quieres camuflar tu dolor tras una cara dura.

- ¿Quién se atreve? – Pregunto MM enojado – Da la cara.

Una hermosa mujer de estatura media, de tez pálida como la de los muertos, de ojos verdes que representan mucha tristeza, cabello corto por debajo de los hombros liso y negro como la noche se presenta ante los santos, la joven llevaba puesto un vestido negro, que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas y unos botines de igual color.

Mi nombre es Ezafnara – Explica la mujer – Soy una de las princesas guardianes de la diosa Persefone.

- ¿Así que eres nuestro enemigo? – Pregunta el santo de bronce quien se hallaba muy sorprendido al sentir la tristeza que irradiaba el alma de aquella joven.

- Interesante – Comento el santo de la cuarta casa – Deja de sentirte triste princesa, yo acabare con tu sufrimiento, te mateare rápido. "ONDAS INFERNALES"

- No pretendas atacarme con ondas infernales – Expreso la doncella molesta – Pues yo misma he estado en el infierno y se como es, ahora sufre santo de Atena.

El caballero de la cuarta casa se tira al suelo de rodillas gritando de dolor, pero este sufrimiento no es físico, es mental, el santo coloca sus manos en la cabeza como intentado sacar cosas de su mente, mientras tanto Mu y Shun lo llaman con insistencia, al final el santo de cáncer se queda quieto pero no reacciona, a pesar de los llamados de sus compañeros, era como si el santo hubiese muerto desde adentro de su alma.

- No se molesten en seguir llamándolo – Explico la joven de mirada triste – En este momento se encuentra perdido en un mar de dolor y solo el podrá salir de allí, de nada sirven sus gritos, el ya no los escuchara.

EL TEMPLO DE ANAMY

- Percibo en el aire tanta maldad – Comento Shaka

- Aquí la gente sufre – Continuo Ikki – Se caen a pedazos sin tener el mínimo consuelo de poderse levantar, pareciera que alguien aquí se divirtiera con el dolor ajeno.

- ¿Cuál es problema? – Pregunto una voz caprichosa - ¿Te afecta a ti en algo?

Ikki mira detrás de él y ve a una hermosa niña alta, delgada, de cabellos largos casi hasta las rodillas de color negro penetrante, de ojos azules y mirada malévola reírse de el. La joven llevaba puesto un vestido negro de época medieval.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunta Ikki girando totalmente para ver a la chica.

- Soy tu peor pesadilla – Contesto la chica mirando fijamente al santo de bronce – Que lastima que hallas caído en mis dominios, porque te va ir muy mal, mi nombre es Anamy soy la princesa maligna, guerrea de Persefone.

- Tu niña no logras asustarme – Dijo el santo de bronce alejándose de la doncella – Por mas convencida que estés de lo que dices, no logras vencerme.

- Aquí en único convencido eres tu – Explico la doncella alejándose también del guerrero.

- Ja. "AVE FÉNIX" – El santo de bronce lanza su ataque pero solo puede pronunciarlo porque frente a ellos no se presenta ninguna clase de energía.

- Ese es tu poder – Comenta la joven sonriendo – Son solo habladurías.

- ¿Pe … Pero? – Dice Ikki muy extrañado

- Es ella – Interrumpe Shaka – De alguna forma contrarresto tu ataque, estamos en su territorio y ella lo maneja a su antojo, esto solo es el capricho de una princesa malcriada.

- Entonces tú y ella se llevarían muy bien – Sugiere el santo de bronce.

- Si – Contesta el santo de oro – ¿Y eso como por qué?

- Yo solo digo – Se excuso el fénix.

- ¿Van hablar todo el día o van a intentar salvar a su diosa? – Pregunto la doncella

- Niña malcriada, te enseñare a respetar – Ikki se disponía a lanzar un nuevo ataque pero es detenido por Shaka.

- Esa no es la forma de atacarla – Explica el santo de oro – Niña no sabes contra quien te haz metido.

Shaka empieza a envolver a la princesa dentro de sus ilusiones, pero es el, el que termina dentro de ellas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunta confuso Shaka

- No me subestimes – Expresa la princesa acercándose al santo de oro – He estado metida en tus pesadillas, te conozco bien, se quien eres, no será tan fácil acabar con migo Shaka de Virgo.

Al terminar su oración Shaka e Ikki son cubiertos por una niebla espesa que no los deja respirar y poco a poco van perdiendo el sentido.


	5. LA FUERZA DEL ENEMIGO

EL TEMPLO DE GHEIRO

- Prepárate – Amenazo Dhoko – No podrás hacer nada

- Creo que los que no van ha poder hacer nada son ustedes – Dijo el manipulador del mar – Deberían rendirse de una buena vez.

El caballero de libra levanta su puño y se dirige hacia su oponente con tanta fuerza que logra hacer que el lugar tiemble, pero de la misma forma que Seiya este es arrojado a tras, pero recibe golpes mas fuertes que los de su compañero.

- ¿Dhoko te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Tauro angustiado por su compañero.

- Es imposible – Contesta el santo de libra con dificultad – No le hice ni un rasguño, creo que no lo lograremos.

- Les dije caballeros – Comenta Gheiro con mirada triunfante – Lo mejor es que se marchen.

- No lo haremos – Contesta Aldebarán poniéndose en posición de ataque – Toma esto.

- Tus esfuerzos son inútiles – Menciona el de los ojos azules y mirada demente – Mueran

Gheiro mueve una de sus manos como si manejara algo entre ellas, de esta forma los tres guerreros de Atena son alcanzados por una energía enorme que los deja gravemente heridos sobre el suelo.

- Basura – Dice el manipulador del mar – Nada más, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado.

- Espera – Comenta Seiya, quien trataba de levantarse del suelo – Esto aun no ha acabado.

- Una cucaracha sigue con vida – Dice esto Gheiro preparándose para lanzar uno de sus ataques – Esta bien, olas del sueño, dioses del olimpo demen el poder "OCÉANO CELESTE"

El caballero de Pegaso es llevado por una especie de ola hacia los aires y allí desaparece.

- Ahora si, he terminado – Dice esto el guerrero quien se disponía a marcharse.

- Te equivocas – Expresa Dhoko poniéndose de pie.

- Es increíble – Comenta Gheiro un tanto sorprendido – Las cucarachas son fuertes

- Nosotros vamos a rescatar a la diosa Atena pase lo que pase – Continua Dhoko con dificultad.

- Sigue soñando caballero, aun no cobran por eso.

- Te eliminare – Dice el santo de libra ubicándose para lanzar su ataque – "GOLPE DEL DRAGÓN NACIENTE"

El santo de la séptima casa lanza su ataque con mucha fuerza pero este solo le hace una pequeña hendidura a las ropas de su adversario.

- Tanto escándalo, solo para eso – Menciona el pelimorado con cinismo.

- "Que hare" – Pensaba Dhoko que no podía salir de su asombro y aun no encontraba forma alguna de vencer a su enemigo – "Tranquilo, recuerda no hay que perder la calma"

En ese momento Seiya aparece nuevamente en la escena, pero esta vez toma a su oponente por la espalda y empieza a elevar su cosmos de una forma impresionante, por lo cual Gheiro no logra moverse, pues no es solo la energía de Seiya sino la de Atena la que lo esta rodeando.

- Suéltame gusano – Ordena Gheiro quien solo intentaba escapar.

- Seiya ¿Qué haces? – Pregunta Dhoko sorprendido.

- No te preocupes Dhoko – Contesta Seiya elevando cada vez más su cosmos – Sigan adelante no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que rescatar a Saori.

La cosmo energía de Seiya se eleva a tal punto rodeándolo a el y a su enemigo, en una barrera difícil de atravesar, de esta forma salen expulsados de allí ante la mirada de Dhoko que poco a poco empieza a notar como se habré un camino bastante largo.

TEMPLO DE PROMETEO

- El hielo y el fuego no se llevan bien – Comenta el guerrero de Persefone – Es por eso que los eliminare, ya que el fuego siempre evapora al hielo.

- Eso no será fácil – Contesta Kamus

- Díselo a tu compañero que se encuentra en el suelo – Menciona Prometeo fijando su mirada en Hyoga.

- No te preocupes, yo estoy bien – Expresa Hyoga incorporándose con algo de dificultad

- ¿Eso crees? – Pregunta el portador del fuego – Muchacho te debes estar quemando por dentro, pero si quieres seguir peleando no te preocupes, te rostizare.

- Te venceremos a como de lugar – Menciona Kamus – "EJECUCIÓN DE LA AURORA"

- Que tontos – Dice Prometeo evadiendo el ataque – "TORMENTAS DE FUEGO"

Kamus junto con Hyoga son envueltos en una especie de lava hirviendo que logra provocar gran cantidad de quemaduras internas y externas en los cuerpos de los guerreros.

- Acéptenlo caballeros – Expresa el portador del fuego – No lograran hacer nada, es mejor que se rindan o los matare.

- Hyoga – Dice Kamus colocándose en pie – Recuerda que somos maestro y discípulo, tenemos la mismas técnicas, unamos nuestras fuerzas y acabémoslo.

El caballero de cisne y el santo de acuario se preparan pelear, reuniendo lo único que les quedaba de fuerzas elevando su cosmos para atacar con el polvo de diamantes, logrando de esta manera de que el impacto llegara a su meta, Prometeo cae al suelo, pero ellos ya cansados se desploman en la superficie, mientras alcanzan a ver un camino.

TEMPLO DE MALAKAI

- Increíble – Comenta Afrodita sorprendido.

- Pues el ataque de tu compañero también fue increíble – Dice Malakai cortésmente.

- Es muy fuerte – Menciona Milo Poniéndose de pie.

- Yo en su lugar, no perdería ni mí tiempo ni mis fuerzas – Explica el soberano del viento – Deberían irse santos de Atena.

- Eso no – contesto Afrodita – Tenemos que salvar ha Atena.

- ¿Pero ustedes no han pesando que seria del mundo si Persefone se apodera de este? – Pregunta Malakai – El mundo seria mucho mejor.

- Persefone es un dios maligno – Contesta Milo – Es obvio que el mundo no estará mejor en sus manos.

- No crean que Persefone es maligna solo por que quiere destruir a la humanidad – Expresa el hombre de tez morena – Ella solo quiere arreglar el daño que han hecho los hombres.

- Eso no es bueno – Comenta Afrodita - Ella quiere destruir a los hombres pero nosotros no se lo permitiremos, jamás.

- ¿Entonces van a seguir luchando? – Pregunta Malakai

- ¿Tu, que crees? – Cuestiona Afrodita con ironía.

- Pues ya que insisten – Responde el chico de ojos cafés – Los enviare al infierno de una manera rápida y sin dolor "VIENTOS DEL SUR"… Que descansen en paz.

El soberano del viento emprende el camino cuando escucha una voz detrás de el.

- Esto no se acaba, hasta que se acabe.

- ¿Cómo es posible que sigan con vida? – Pregunta Malakai

- No nos rendiremos tan fácil – Comenta Milo nuevamente - Seguiremos luchando hasta el final.

- Me siento honrado de tener a dos adversarios tan buenos – Expresa Malakai de una forma cortés.

- Prepárate – Dice Afrodita – "ROSAS SANGRIENTAS"

El soberano del viento logra con facilidad esquivar el ataque del santo de piscis quien no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Milo ataque también pero al igual que su compañero no logra hacer nada.

- ¿Caballeros por que insisten? – Indaga Malakai – No deberían.

- Ya te lo dijimos – Responde Milo – Jamás nos rendiremos.

- Entonces miremos quien sale victorioso en esta guerra – Comenta Malakai – "Vientos del oeste llevaos a nuestro enemigo y daos una tumba donde puedan dormir en paz"

- "RESTRICCIÓN"

- "ROSAS PIRAÑAS"

Las energías chocan entre si arrojando a los tres hombres hacia tras.

- Eso estuvo bien – Menciona Malakai colocándose de pie – Lograron hacerme gran daño, ¿Se encuentran bien?

- Ya deja de ser tan cortés – Contesta Afrodita molesto.

- Tranquilo – Dice Malakai con una sonrisa en su rostro – Cálmate, caballeros yo no seguiré luchado contra ustedes, pueden irse, pero les diré algo, el camino que siguen no es muy sencillo, para llegar hasta Persefone tendrán que enfrentarse contra un enemigo poderoso.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunta Afrodita muy sorprendido – Este tipo se mete algo ¿Pues que te fumas?

- Jaja. Solo se que mas adelante – Explica el soberano del viento – Tendrán muchos problemas y además supongo que ya habrán perdido ha algunos de sus amigos, yo no les causare mas daño.

Malakai desaparece en los aires mientras delante de Milo y Afrodita se muestra un camino.


	6. LA FUERZA DE LAS DAMAS

TEMPLO DE ALANYI

Shiriu y Saga se encontraban en el suelo aun sin poder entender que era lo que sucedía.

- Caballeros – Dijo la mujer delante de ellos – No quiero llenar estos suelos con su sucia sangre, así que es mejor que se marchen, la madre naturaleza no desea ver mas muertos en sus tierras.

- No nos rendiremos – Manifestó Saga tratando de incorporarse – No me has dejado otra opción "EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS"

Saga lanza su gran ataque pero este es contrarestado por una gran montaña que aparece frente a la princesa, protegiéndola como un escudo.

- No puede ser – Dijo un Shiriu sorprendido – ¿Cómo pelear contra la naturaleza?

- Es obvio que nuestra enemiga es muy poderosa – Comento Saga con serenidad- Pero no podemos rendirnos, lucharemos hasta el final.

- ¿Insisten en pelear? - Pregunto la doncella con ironía - ¿Por qué no se marchan?

- Eso jamás – Contesto Saga indignado

- Como quieran – Continua la doncella – "poderes terrestre vengan a mi y acaba con mi enemigo"

El suelo se vuelve a mover pero esta vez como si fuera un fuerte terremoto evitando que los caballeros se mantuvieran de pie, Alanyi mueve una de sus manos y tras de ellos una enorme mano hecha de tierra es dirigida a la voluntad de la princesa, quien los aprisiona en su interior y los aprieta hasta dejarlos sin fuerzas para de esta manera dejarlos caer en superficie inconcientes, la doncella se acerca a sus oponentes y se inclina ante el cuerpo de Saga, pasa su mano por su frente y sonríe triunfante pero antes de poderse levantar el caballero de géminis la toma del brazo.

- Que pena pequeña – Dice el caballero con esfuerzo – Pero esto no es tan fácil como crees.

- Me alegra ver que sigues con vida – Comenta la princesa con una sonrisa

- No permitiré que te salgas con la tuya – Explica Saga aun sujetando a la doncella

- ¿Y que harás? – Pregunto la doncella con soberbia.

- "RAYO KEN" – Grita Saga mientras aun sostenía el brazo de Alanyi, logrando de esta manera lastimarla un poco.

La princesa se deja caer sobre el suelo para de esta manera poderse liberar del dorado, apenas se hubo soltado se levanta de inmediato y envuelva al caballero de géminis en una especia de pasto verde que lo va sepultando sin dejarlo respirar y al final desaparece bajo la tierra.

- Mas te vale caballero – Dice Alanyi observando a Shiriu – No hacer lo mismo que tu compañero o te sepultare al igual que el.

- No crees que te haz salido con la tuya – Pronuncia la voz de Saga – Ya he estado en el infierno y se como salir de el, tu no logras hacer nada – Al termino de estas palabras el geminiano aparece nuevamente frente a los ojos de la doncella.

- Es increíble – Expresa la doncella sin dar crédito a sus ojos – Ahora te cortare en mil pedazos, a ver si así también puedes seguir luchando, "Despertad plantas y enredad a mi enemigo, no lo dejes vivir" MUEREEEEE.

Unas ramas empiezan a brotar de la superficie quienes enredan el cuerpo del dorado quien se va llenando de heridas y empieza a peder el sentido, aun con sus ojo entre abiertos logra a divisar a su oponente quien lo miraba con desprecio.

- No me rendiré – Expone Saga con dificultad elevando su cosmo para de esta forma romper sus cadenas apresadoras, logrando también que Alanyi sea expulsada hacia atrás.

- Maldito – Expresa la doncella con ira

- Te venceré como sea – Dice el santo en posición de ataque.

- Eso lo veremos "TSUNAMI FINAL"

- "OTRA DIMENSION"

Las dos ondas chocan entre si y esta vez se trata del que logre controlar mejor las energías, Alanyi y Saga se rehúsan a dejar de pelear, al final una fuerza se une al poder del santo dorado, Es Shiriu que no piensa dejarse ganar, de esta forma la princesa cae y ellos solo se quedan observándola.

- Esta bien – Expresa la doncella de rodilla en el suelo – Lo lograron, pero de lo que viene mas delante de eso no se libran.

Luego de haber terminado su frase Alanyi muere mientras ellos ven como poco a poco aparece un camino ante ellos.

TEMPLO DE YESODERE

- ¿Shura te encuentras bien? – Dice una Aioria angustiado

- Ella casi me mata – Responde el santo de capricornio tratando de incorporarse.

- Tu también eres muy resistente – Comenta la doncella con sarcasmo – Otro en tu lugar hubiera muerto con ese ataque.

- Basta – Dice Aioria furioso – Lo siento preciosa pero aquí mueres "RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"

La princesa observa con desgane como el santo frente a ella lanza su ataque al levantar su mano logra que aparezca un muro negro hecho de sombras que absorbe el poder del guerrero.

- No deberías perder tu tiempo – Comenta la doncella ante los guerreros – "SOMBRAS EN LA OSCURIDAD"

Shura y Aioria son atraídos por las negruras y así desaparecen.

TEMPLO DE EZAFNARA

- Su amigo esta perdido en mundo lleno de dolor del que creyó haberse librado – Explica la princesa

- ¿Que le has hecho? - Pregunto Shun

- Solo lo devolví al pasado – responde la doncella – Un pasado en el que alguna vez sufrió.

- Lo siento señorita – Comenta Mu llamando la atención del la mujer – Pero nosotros vamos a cruzar "EXTICION ESTELAR"

- ¿Acaso piensas vencerme con eso? – Pregunta Ezafnara con una sonrisa en su rostro

El golpe de MU es absorbido por la niebla que cubre el lugar dejando al caballero bastante asombrado.

- "TRISTEZA Y SUFRIMIENTO" – Lanza su ataque la doncella

Mu trata de evadir el ataque con su muro de cristal pero este se rompe por el tremendo poder de la princesa y así mismo logra lastimar a los santos de atenea.

- No podemos dejar que ella nos acabe – Expone Shun – "TORMENTA NEBULAR"

- No lograras nada de esta forma – Explica Ezafnara apareciendo tras de Andrómeda

- ¿Qué?

- Sufre mi querido Shun, recuerda

Ezafnara penetra en el corazón del bronceado, en la cabeza del santo vienen infinidad de imágenes y recuerdos, aquellos donde el le quito la vida a muchos, recuerdos donde sus seres queridos se marchaban.

EN LA MENTE DE SHUN

- Este lugar me es familiar – Comente el santo de Andrómeda

- Este es el lugar donde tu hermano entreno – Explica la doncella al lado del santo – El lugar donde por tu culpa tu hermano fue tan infeliz.

- ¿Mi culpa? – Pregunta Shun angustiado

- Si hubiese sido valiente – Expone la princesa – Habrías venido a este lugar en ves de tu hermano, aquel dolor era tuyo y no de el, dime ¿no te siente culpable?

- Si lo se – Contesta Shun cayendo de rodillas – Fue mi culpa, ¿Pero que querías que hiciera?

- Te mostrare el dolor de tu hermano y te lo haré sentir a ti, sufre Shun

TEMPLO DE EZAFNARA

- ¿Shun que te pasa? – Pregunta Mu sacudiendo al bronceado

- Ha caído en las sombras – Explica la pelinegra – El será el único que salga de allí y ni tu ni nadie lo podrán ayudar, no pierdas tu tiempo.

- No es culpa de Shun – Expone Mu – Que tu hallas sufrido ¿Por qué quieres que todos sientan el dolor que habían olvidado?

- Por que este lugar esta lleno de sufrimiento – Explico Ezafnara – Y los seres humanos llegamos aquí con un propósito, sufrir.

- No estoy de acuerdo con tigo – Manifiesta Mu molesto – Te eliminare y se que mis compañeros se van a liberar de tus trampas.

- No son trampas, es la realidad "TRSITE MELANCOLIA"

Mu empieza a tele transportándose de un lado a otro desviando el poder de la doncella.

- ¿A que juegas? – Pregunta la pelinegra

- Te venceré – Contesta Mu - "RED DE CRISTAL"

Ezafnara queda atrapada en la red y su ataque es desviado hacia ella lo cual la hace desaparecer, mientras que frente a Mu se muestra un camino.

TEMPLO DE ANAMY

SHAKA

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunta el santo de virgo

- En uno de tus hermosos infiernos – Contesta Anamy frente a el

- ¿Estoy en el samsara?

- Así es, y no estas aquí para traer a tu enemigo, te encuentras aquí para quedarte.

IKKI

- Que lugar tan extraño es este – Expone el santo de fénix

- Es un lugar apenas para ti – Comenta Anamy

- ¿Dónde esta Shaka? – Pregunta el santo de bronce observando a la doncella

- Muerto quizás – Responde la guerrera con tranquilidad

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Acabar con ustedes

SHAKA

- ¿Crees que trayéndome a uno de mis mundos vas acabar con migo? – Pregunta el dorado con soberbia – Princesa podrás ser muy linda pero eres algo tonta.

- El tonto eres tu – Comenta la princesa molesta – Es una de tus técnicas, de esta misma forma te destruiré… Es mas yo no haré nada, todo lo harás tu.

- Esta loca – Expresa Shaka – Las mujeres entre mas bonitas mas locas están, lo siento princesita pero serás tu quien muera hoy acá "RECAPITULACION DEL DEMONIO"

- "FUERZAS MALIGANAS"

IKKI

- Este lugar lo conozco – Manifiesta Ikki

- ¿En serio? – Pregunta Anamy con sarcasmo – Pues aquí viviste un tiempo, entrenando, mira ¿Qué esa niña no es tu amiga?

- Es…Esmeralda

Ikki sala corriendo para alcanzar a Esmeralda pero ella cada vez se aleja de el a la media que el santo se le acerca.

- No lograra alcanzarla jamás jajajajajajaja


	7. LA FUERZA DEL AMOR

Evelyn corría sin dirección alguna pues en el momento que los caballeros se fueron cada uno por sus lado ella los perdió de vista y sabia que de esta forma no llegaría a ningún lado, pero sin embargo elle seguía, al final vio dos figuras y la medida que se acercaba pudo fácilmente reconocer de quien se trataba.

- SHUN- Grito mientras se aproximaba al cuerpo del bronceado - ¿Qué te sucede? – Pregunto arrodillándose frente a el.

Al ver que Shun no respondía a su llamado lo sacudió un poco y pudo percibir como era que Mascara de la Muerte también se encontraba en el mimo dilema, la rubia apretó con fuerza a Shun hundiéndolo en su pecho buscando la forma de que reaccionara

- Shun – Susurro la muchacha pero aun no había respuesta.

EN LA MENTE DE SHUN

- Sonríe Shun – Pidió una voz cerca al caballero de Andrómeda

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y para que quieres que sonría? – Pregunto el santo indagando a la persona que se hallaba a su lado.

- Quiero que sonrías, porque me haz hecho muy feliz – Contesto el extraño

- Yo solo causo dolor – Se explico el peliverde clavando su mirada en el suelo – Mira a mi hermano, esta sufriendo por causa mía.

- ¿Eso crees? – Pregunto aquella persona – Si Ikki no hubiese venido a este lugar no habría sido tan feliz, se que lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado es haber venido y yo soy muy feliz por eso, gracias Shun.

Shun clavo su mirada en el personaje aquel y vio como sus ojos verdes brillaban aun esa extraña oscuridad su cabellos era rubio y su aspecto era muy parecido al de el cunado era mucho mas joven.

-¿Esmeralda? – Pregunto con incredulidad el santo de bronce

- No puedo ayudar a tu hermano – Explico la chica – Pero a ti si, déjame ayudarte Shun

- ¿Para que? – Indago Shun con desgane - ¿De que servirá?

- ¿Volverías por alguien que te ama? – Pregunto la muchacha

- ¿Quién podría amarme? – Formulo el peliverde

- Solo escucha – Pronuncio la muchacha mientras señalaba a los cielos

- Shun despierta – Dijo una voz lejana conocida para el santo – No me dejes sola, no puedo seguir sin ti, te necesito.

- Esa es Evelyn – Expreso Shun con alegría – Me esta llamando

- ¿Deseas dejarla sola? – Pregunto Esmeralda

- Yo la amo – Fue la respuesta de Shun – No quiero que ella sufra

- Entonces vuelve Shun – Lo alentó la joven que se hallaba con el – Vuelve por ella

- Quiero estar con ella – Comento Shun con una grata sonrisa

- Vete Shun, dile a Ikki que lo amo y que siempre lo amare.

- Shun despierta – Continuaba pronunciando Evelyn aun sin soltar al santo de bronce – Por favor

- ¿En verdad me necesitas? – Pregunto Andrómeda recuperando la conciencia

- Has despertado – Pronuncio Evelyn muy contenta mirando a los ojos de Shun – Me alegra tanto – Término su frase abrazando fuertemente al chico.

- Te amo Evelyn – Pronuncio el santo correspondiendo al abrazo de la rubia

- Ya sabes que no puedo corresponderte – Expreso la muchacha apartándose del santo

- Yo no note eso – Dijo Shun con picardía.

- No inventes – Se defendió la rubia secando las pocas lagrimas que habían brotado de sus bellos ojos – Es que me preocupe, de igual forma eres mi amigo y te necesito.

- Como quieras – Dijo Shun con un suspiro

- ¿Evelyn que haces en este lugar? – Pregunto una voz autoritaria que hizo que la chica se estremeciera

- Ángelo – Dijo la joven con emoción cuando reconoció la voz

- No me llames así – Reprendió el hombre

- ¿Mascara de la muerte como pudiste escapar de la técnica de esa mujer? – Indago Shun al hombre que se hallaba frente a ellos

- Escuche en mi cabeza la voz de Evelyn – Contesto el santo de Oro quien ahora fijaba su mirada en la joven de ojos azules para dirigirse a ella – Te sentí llorar, supongo que eso me saco de ese estado en el que me encontraba, pero dime ¿Qué haces acá? Tú no deberías estar…

- En este lugar – Termino la frase la chica mirando fijamente al santo de la cuarta casa

- Así es – Prosiguió el santo con un suspiro - ¿Por qué?

- Por mas que Shaka me pido que no viniera – Se expreso la muchacha – No podía quedarme sentada con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que ustedes estaban en peligro.

- Evelyn – Explico el santo de oro un gesto de amor que tomo por sorpresa al caballero de bronce – Nosotros somos fuertes y valientes, saldremos victoriosos de esta batalla, no es tu guerra es la nuestra.

- No es cierto – Reprocho la chica con lagrimas en los ojos – También es mi guerra, es mi pelea, ¿Acaso no fue para eso que me entrenaron? Ustedes son lo único que tengo… son mi familia.

Mascara de Muerte observo con dulzura a la vulnerable chica que tenia al frente puedo notar como aquella pequeña que tanto impresión despertó entre los dorados se había convertido en un gran mujer. El santo de la cuarta casa emprendió el camino y acto seguido Shun y Evelyn lo siguieron.

Ángelo recordaba las rivalidades que habían entre todos los caballeros de los doce templos, a pesar de haber luchando juntos, era como tratar con extraños, pero desde que había llegado Evelyn a sus vidas todo había cambiado, ahora todos eran una familia, pues así lo dijo Evelyn, todos amaban y adoraban a ese pequeña por igual y ninguno permitiría que algo malo le pasara, ya no eran solo caballeros, compañeros de armas, eran hermanos y esta vez, nadie, absolutamente nadie dañaría a su familia.

TEMPLO DE ANAMY

SHAKA

- Estas loca niña – Pronuncio el santo de virgo – "RECAPITULACION DEL DEMONIO"

- "FUERZAS MALIGNAS" – Nombro su técnica la princesa del mal

El poder de Shaka se pierde en aire mientras que el de Anamy logra herir al guerrero.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – Pregunta la doncella con altanería

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Indago el santo de sexta casa con incredulidad - ¿Cómo es que mi ataque se esfumo y el tuyo si me alcanzo?

- Sencillo – Explico la pelinegra con orgullo – Soy mejor que tu y no lograras hacer nada, perdedor

- Eso lo veremos – Dijo el santo algo molesto por la actitud de la joven – Te acabares con mi técnica mas fuerte "EL TESORO DEL CIELO"

Shaka lanza su ataque pero este no surge efecto y mas bien parece ser el, el que esta metido en el tesoro del cielo.

- No entiendo – Pronuncia el santo diseccionado

- Te dije que tu mismo te eliminarías – Explica la chica de ojos azules llenos de maldad

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cuál sentido quieres perder primero? – Pregunta la doncella con voz lujuriosa - ¿Qué tal si los pierdes todos de una vez?

- Nooooooooooooooooo

IKKI

- No lo entiendo – Decía el santo de fénix corriendo tras la imagen de Esmeralda - ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarla?

- Nunca lo lograras – Explico la mujer que representaba al mal - ¿No te parece que ella es mas feliz sin ti?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo estar con ella? – Se lamento el guerrero cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

- Debe ser que algún dios no quiere que sean felices – Dijo la princesa apareciendo frente al santo - ¿Nunca has pensado que ella podría ser tu hermana? ¿O por que crees que se parece tanto a Shun? Interesante ¿No?

- Cállate – Contesto Ikki enfrentándose a la mujer – Mis padres solo nos tuvieron a nosotros dos, de otro hijo yo lo hubiera sabido.

- Dime algo – Continua la doncella sin prestar atención al bronceado - ¿Esmeralda tiene la misma edad de Shun?

- Pues si estuviera con vida si – Contesto el santo sin saber porque lo hacia

- Mellizos – Expreso la princesa con una sonrisa diabólica

- Déjate de sandeces – Ordeno el santo indignado – Shun y yo no tenemos más hermanos

- ¿Y si es así por que te molestas? – Indago la muchacha con picardía - ¿Acaso tienes dudas?

- Muérete "AVE FENIX" – Ikki lanza su ataque pero este al igual que la primera vez no se manifiesta - ¿Qué sucede?

- A lo mejor olvidaste tus palabras mágicas – Comento la chica con travesura

- No seas tonta – Se molesto el santo de bronce – "AVE FENIX"

Fénix vuelve a lanzar su ataque pero esta vez delante de el aparece Shun quien es impactado por la técnica del peliazul.

- ¿Shun? – Grita el fénix desesperado acercándose a su hermano - ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Shun? ¿Qué pasa? No respira, no siento su cosmo

- Que malo eres Ikki – Manifiesta la doncella cerca a los hermanos – Mataste a tu propio hermano, que horror

- ¿Qué sucede? – Indaga el santo de fénix sorprendido al ver que la figura de su hermano se convertía en una piedra sin forma - ¿Y shun? ¿Dónde esta? Ya veo, fue una ilusión creada por ti, eres una niña malcriada.

- ¿No te gusto? – Pregunto la del los cabellos negros con sarcasmo

- ¿Te agrada no? – Inquirió el santo molesto – Eres muy mala, te gusta burlarte del dolor ajeno, pero lo lamentaras "GOLPE DIABOLICO"

- Puede seguir atacándome todo lo que quieras – Comento Anamy – Que de nada te servirá

Ikki es impactado por su propio ataque dejándolo en el suelo casi muerto

- En esta lugar se hace mi voluntad – Dijo la princesa mirando cruelmente al santo de bronce.

TEMPLO DE ANAMY

- Pobres caballeros murieron tan jóvenes – Murmuro la doncella mientras sonreía con maldad.

- Ellos aun no han muerto – Pronuncio una voz desconocida

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto la princesa mirando en dirección de donde provenía aquellas palabras

- Mi nombre es Ania – Contesta una hermosa mujer de extrañas vestiduras delante de la princesa – Estoy aquí porque no permitiré que acabes con lo caballeros de Atenea

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ania? ¿Y que piensas hacer? – Curioseo la doncella con ironía

- Vencerte claro – Objeto la recién llegada

- ¿Si no puedo Shaka quien es el hombre mas cercano a un dios por que lo harías tu?

- Por que yo soy mas fuerte que Shaka – Contesto la de ojos cafés con osadía – Y mas astuta también.

- Valla… Parece que en la India todos son muy modestos – Comento la doncella de ojos azules – Pero ya déjate de juegos, pelea si es lo que quieres

- Lo lamentaras Anamy – Ania Empieza a ejecutar su técnica en un idioma extraño que ni siquiera la doncella del mal podía comprender – Que tengas un eterno descanso

El ataque de Ania a diferencia del de los santos logra alcanzar a la doncella provocándole fuertes heridas.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Pregunta Anamy confundida

- No olvides quien soy Anamy, al igual que tu también utilizo a la madre naturaleza y ataco con la esencia de la vida

- ¿Entonces abusaras de tu poder? - Curioseo la princesa – Esta bien, por fin me enfrentare a un oponente que valga la pena.


	8. UN NUEVO GUERRERO APARECE

La batalla continuo por largo rato, Ania sin duda era una mujer realmente poderosa por lo cual Anamy se vio en varias ocasiones sin saber que hacer, pues la mujer con la que se enfrentaba podría destruir el santuario con una sola mano.

Anamy se detuvo para observar con detenimiento ha Ania.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la mujer de ojos cafés al ver la actitud de su contrincante – ¿Ahora tienes miedo? Que cobarde eres, eso es lo mas patético que le puede suceder a una súper guerrera como tu.

- Que tonta al creer que tengo miedo – Se defendió Anamy indignada – Es solo que tu eres la única que ha logrado herirme, lo que me hace pensar que ha llegado el momento de mostrarte mi verdadero poder "MUNDO DEMONIACO"

La princesa del mal arroja su poder con gran habilidad en contra de su enemiga, logrando de esta manera que Ania impactara fuertemente en el piso ocasionándole graves heridas.

- Te lo advertí – Manifestó la de ojos azules con mirada triunfante – Te dije que te acabaría pronto, ahora muere – Anamy logra lanzar su ataque nuevamente pero este es intersectado por una cosmo energía que la doncella no pudo ver de donde provenía - ¿Quién es? – Pregunto molesta.

- Eres muy incrédula al pensar que con ese truco tan barato lograrías vencer a un santo de Atena – Dijo un hombre de cabellos rubios dirigiéndose hacia la princesa.

- ¡Shaka! – Expreso la doncella maligna – Así que no has muerto, eres una cucaracha difícil de aplastar.

- Lamentaras todo lo que hiciste niñita "TESORO DEL CIELO"

- Por favor Shaka, eres muy tonto si crees que esa técnica funcionara – Dijo la doncella de ojos azules deteniendo la técnica del santo con su mano derecha, pero esta a diferencia del la anterior le estaba causando bastante daño - ¿Pero como? El tesoro del cielo de Shaka no me había hecho ningún mal y ahora siento como mis sentidos quieren desprenderse de mi, no lo entiendo – Dijo sorprendida la doncella logrando enviar la bola de energía del dorado hacia un costado del lugar.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – Pregunto Ania con indiferencia

- Eres tu – Expuso Anamy molesta – Eres tu quien a hecho que el poder de Shaka se incremente.

- No es cierto – Se defendió la de los ojos cafés – El poder de Shaka siempre ha sido igual de grande, yo solo rompí tu barrera que impedía que los santos de Antena pudieran explotar su habilidad.

- Eres una traidora Ania – Manifestó Anamy indignada, pero antes de poder continuar es impactada por una fuerza que logra arrojarla al suelo y al momento de incorporase ve como Ikki se va acercando a ella – Que brusco Fénix.

- No me subestimes niñita – Dice el bronceado mirándola con desprecio – No fue gracioso lo que hiciste con migo.

- Jajajaja Ania, así que sigues traicionándonos – Ostentó la princesa logrando ponerse de pie – Me estabas distrayendo para traer al fénix y virgo de nuevo aquí.

- ¿Te sientes asustada? – Pregunto Ania con seriedad

- Pues no lograran vencerme tan fácilmente – Delibero la doncella maligna – "FUERZAS MALIGNAS"

- "RECAPITULACION DEMONIACA"

- "AVE FENIX"

Una luz envolvió el lugar obligando a Ania a cubrirse los ojos para no quedar segada por la emisión de los tres guerreros, unos segundos después todo vuelve a la normalidad Ania alcanza a divisar los cuerpos de los dos santos recostados en el suelo inconscientes, y unos paso mas allá el de Anamy.

- Por fin la hemos derrotado – Pronuncia la mujer de ojos oscuros – Shaka, levántate hay esta el camino que debemos seguir.

TEMPLO DE YESODERE

Shura y Aioria son absorbidos por las sombras que Yesodere creo, cuando se disponía a marcharse una voz detrás de si la detiene.

- ¿Acaso piensas irte así, como así? – Pregunto un hombre ubicándose delante de ella.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Inquiero la doncella con apatía

- Mi nombre es Kanon – Reveló el hombre

- ¿Kanon? – Indago la joven – ¿El hermano del santo de géminis y general marino de Poseidón? – Yesodere espero por una respuesta pero de la boca del hombre no salio palabra alguna - ¿Qué hace aquí un general de Poseidón? ¿Acaso… Quieres traicionarlo?

- Haces muchas preguntas mujer – Comento el general, luciendo su armadura – Pero estoy aquí porque una extraña joven me dijo que este era mi destino, y a pesar de que no me lleve bien con mi hermano, me encantaría hacer las pase con el, y por eso vine a ayudarlo.

- Pues puedes decirle a tu hermanito – Explico la princesa con tono burlesco – Todo lo que quieras cuando estés muerto, igual por enfrentarte a un dios todos terminaran en el mismo lado.

- Que muchachita tan teorizante – Expreso el caballero – Pero esta bien que comience la pelea.


	9. LUZ DE VIDA

Yesodere lanza un terrible poder hacia Kanon, pero este logra esquivarlo fácilmente.

- Si crees que con eso me vencerás estas muy equivocada – Opino el hombre de cabellos azules.

- El hecho de que hayas logrado esquivar mi ataque – Explico la doncella – No significa que me hayas vencido.

- No se que decir – Comento el hombre – Mas que dulces sueños princesa "TRIANGULO DORADO"

Kanon lanza su poder contra su enemiga pero este es contrarestado por las sombras que cubren el lugar, mientras que la princesa junta sus manos en son de oración.

- Las sombras que se encuentran en tu corazón caballero, te ahogaran lentamente "SOMBRAS ETERNAS"

El guerrero que había recibido la mortal técnica de la princesa desaparece entre las sombras, pero Yesodere sospechaba que algo andaba mal, el caballero Kanon había ofrecido una gran batalla, no era igual que los otros, a la doncella le resultaba sumamente extraño que el general marino se hubiese dejado vencer tan fácilmente, mientras la joven de las sombras pensaba en infinidad de posibilidades que pudieron llevar al guerrero hacer esto, una luz segó el lugar por un momento y Yesodere se vio en vuelta en una ilusión, donde el universo giraba cerca a ella, delante suyo Kanon aparece dispuesto a lanzar su técnica mas poderosa "la explosión de galaxias" pero la doncella era una mujer astuta ya había inquirido en esta treta así que logro escapar con facilidad de la técnica de su enemigo aunque muy mal herida por semejante hazaña.

- Me sorprendes caballero – Expuso la doncella – Por un momento llegue a creer que te había vencido.

- Por eso niña no deberías subestimar el poder tu enemigo "TRIANGULO DORADO"

- ¿Nuevamente esa técnica? – La princesa intento detener el poder del guerrero pero esta a diferencia de la anterior estaba logrando hacerle un gran daño - ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Esto no puede estar pasando – El poder arrojado por Kanon logro penetrar el pecho de Yesodere provocándole una herida mortal, logrando vencerla de esta manera.

Kanon ve el cuerpo de la doncella ante sus pies mientras las sombras que cubrían el lugar poco a poco se desvanecen dejando al descubierto los cuerpos inconcientes de Aioria y Shura quienes van recuperando la compostura lentamente.

- ¿Tu que haces aquí Kanon? – Pregunto Shura mientras se ponía de pie

- Es que no tenia nada mas que hacer – Contesto el general marino

- Dinos la verdad – Indago el santo de la quinta casa - ¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta acá?

-De acuerdo – Dijo suspirando el geminiano - Una mujer un poco extraña que estaba acompañada por Pandora, me dijo que mi presencia era necesaria en esta guerra.

- Una mujer extraña acompañada por Pandora – Analizo Shura – ¿De casualidad el nombre de esa mujer no es Ania?

- Eso creo – Contesto Kanon – Venia con Pandora como ya lo dije y con esa niña que ustedes protegen…

- Evelyn – Pronunciaron preocupados los dos santos dorados

- ¿Pero cual es problema? – Pregunto el general – Yo no conozco mucho a esa niña, pero un día la vi en uno de sus entrenamientos y quede bastante sorprendido por el poder de esta pequeña, se nota que fue entrenada por grandes guerreros.

- Evelyn no debería estar acá – Comento el león con tristeza – No quiero que ella salga lastimada.

- Además – Continuo capricornio – Si alguno muere… Ella…

- ¿Acaso dudan de ella? – Indago Kanon un tanto asombrado – No deberían dudar de su habilidad, ella es fuerte… Yo lo se.

Shura y Aioria se miraron entre si, dándole a entender al general de Poseidón que aquella noticia los ponía muy tristes, los santos de oro tenia pleno conocimiento del poder de Evelyn pero ninguno de ellos quería verla sufrir, aun no entiendan a con exactitud por que Atena había pedido que la entrenaran pero con el paso del tiempo Evelyn se había convertido en una persona muy importante para todos, los caballeros dorados nunca quisieron entregarle a Evelyn el mundo en el que ellos vivían, siempre habían intentado mantenerla alejada de todo mal y peligro, otorgándole de la mejor manera una vida normal sin problemas que conllevaran a una guerra, Kanon comprendió el silencio de sus compañeros el nunca imagino que aquella jovencita fuera tan importante para todos, el solo creía que Evelyn era una guerrera mas del santuario que debería estar dispuesta a morir por Atena.

….

Mu corría sin descanso alguno, se sentía muy cansado ya que la batalla contra Ezafnara lo había dejado muy agotado y aun no podía apartar de su cabeza sobre el destino de Mascara de la Muerte y Shun "¿Abran logrado salir del encanto de esa guerrera?" se preguntaba el lemuriano, pero si Shun y Mascara de la Muerte eran lo suficientemente fuertes, lograrían salir triunfantes ante cualquier reto.

-¿Acaso crees que te dejare ir así como así? – Escucho Mu, una voz femenina que recorrió el lugar, pero el santo no lograba saber de dónde esta provenía.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el guardián de la primera casa

- ¿Acaso ya me olvidaste? – Pronuncio nuevamente el desconocido ahora más cerca de Mu – Que memoria la tuya, acabamos de pelear hace un momento y ya no me recuerdas, claro que si no me recordaste antes, no se porque pienso que me ibas a recordar ahora.

Mu se quedo pensando por un momento, por mas que intentara reconocer a la voz que le hablaba, no podía, la profundidad del infierno formaba cierta resonancia en las paredes que no permitían distinguir con claridad el dueño de alguna voz, pero según lo escuchado, el santo se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Ezafnara?

- Por fin – Dijo una mujer manifestándose ante el caballero – No tienes tan mala memoria después de todo.

- ¿Pero? – Manifestó el lemuriano confuso - ¿Creí que te había vencido?

- Si, creíste… Como aquella vez, también creíste.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el santo de Aries

- ¿Entonces sigues sin recordarme? – Dijo la chica sin apartar su mirada triste – No puedo creer que aun no me recuerdes, después de que dijiste que me amabas. Pero que importa si al final me traicionaste, es hora de que pagues por tus actos, cobarde.

Mu se quedo en silencio, observando a la doncella que tenia al frente por mas que esta dijera que el ya la había visto antes, el santo de la primera casa no lograba reconocerla "A lo mejor esta confundida" pensó el santo.

-Insisto, que memoria tan mala, deben ser los años… ¿No te parece? –Comento la joven observando fijamente al guerrero quien también la observaba con detenimiento – Te diré un solo nombre… Katrina…

Katrina, ese nombre resonó en la cabeza del santo con gran fuerza, para el lemuriano escuchar aquel nombre era como mil puñaladas en el corazón, Katrina la Katrina que el conocía no era ni la mitad de la mujer que el tenia al frente en ese momento, Mu callo al suelo de rodillas mientras en su mente ese nombre no dejaba de dolerle. Katrina… El santo la recordaba claramente, una mujer como ella era difícil de olvidar, Katrina tenía el cabello dorado como el sol y los ojos muy verdes que siempre irradiaban profunda felicidad, felicidad que el compartió con ella… Pero la mujer que tenia al frente no era Katrina, Ezafnara no podía ser Katrina, a diferencia del la mujer que el recordaba Ezafnara tenía el pelo negro, tan oscuro como la noche, su piel pálida como la de un cadáver, y sus ojos… El Ariano no podio evitar que de su boca escapara un quejido de sorpresa, al mirar con detenimiento a la doncella que tenia al frente el lemuriano logro ver como los ojos Ezafnara eran tan similares a los de Katrina, sus cabellos, su forma de actuar de hablar eran muy diferentes, pero su mirada, esa mirada… Era la misma… Aquella mujer era Katrina… Su amada Katrina.

…

Shaka fue despertando por la dulce voz de Ania, al abrir los ojos no podo evitar sonreírle.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto la mujer ayudándole a levantarse

- Si – Respondió el santo intentado incorporarse – Esa niña, si que supo darme problemas, si no hubiese sido por ti, no se que hubiera pasado.

- No podía dejarte solo – Contesto la chica – Anamy cree tener el mundo en sus manos, logro hacer que ustedes utilizaran una pequeña parte de su poder.

- Pero Ania – Comento el santo - Te pedí que no vinieras… Te pareces a Evelyn, no pueden hacer caso.

- Evelyn, también se encuentra en este lugar – Expreso Ania bajando la mirada.

- No me sorprende – Manifestó el santo algo molesto – Y no me sorprendería saber que tu tuviste algo que ver con esto, supongo que por tu ayuda ella llego hasta acá.

- Lo siento – Se excuso Ania

- ¿Por qué Ania? – Pregunto el santo de Virgo, ya algo alterado - ¿Por qué la trajiste?... Tu misma dijiste que muchos morirían y si Evelyn…

- Ella estará bien – Interrumpió Ania – Claro que yo te dije que muchos morirían, es mas, todos ustedes iban perecer en esta guerra, hasta la misma Atena fallecería en las manos de Persefone, pero solo una luz de vida podía cambiar el destino… Evelyn.

- ¿Qué? – Manifestó Shaka con asombro - ¿Pusiste a Evelyn en mi camino para que nos salváramos? ¿Sabes el dolor que le causaste al haberle quitado a su familia?

- No me malinterpretes Shaka – Se defendió Ania mirando fijamente al santo de oro – Evelyn iba a peder a su madre de la misma manera y ella hubiese perecido en ese incendio, solo le otorgue a ella y a los santos de Atena algo de felicidad.

Shaka observo con detenimiento a la mujer que tenia al frente suyo, levanto el rostro de joven con su mano derecha para que ella lo mirara y le pregunto tristemente.

- ¿Le pediste a Atena que nos dijera que la entrenáramos?

- La primera idea de Atena fue llevarla a un orfanato – Dijo Ania apartándose un poco de Shaka – Con una mujer llamada Minho, pero yo aparecí ante ella y le comente lo que sucedería, le pedí que dejara a Evelyn quedarse entre ustedes.

- ¿Para que? - Cuestiono el dorado - ¿Para que luchara en esta batalla?

- No – Contesto Ania tajadamente – Para que los uniera a ustedes. A través del tiempo ustedes santos dorados solo serian eso, santos, guerreros, simples camaradas, pero ahora que Evelyn los a hecho cambiar despertado el amor en sus corazones dormidos, son amigos, hermanos, ella es la luz de vida, ella los a unido y eso los hace mas fuertes.

Shaka aun no lograba entender las palabras de Ania, en el fondo sabia que ella tenia razón, la conocía desde pequeña y aun se sorprendía de su moral ambigua, de su poder, de su personalidad. Ania sin duda era una mujer muy misteriosa.

Ikki fue despertando y apenas logro colocarse en pie se dirigió hacia al santo de virgo y la princesa Ania, los cuales se encontraban en total silencio, el caballero dorado solo podía observar a Ania y Ania tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo.

- Bueno – Dijo Ikki aclarando su garganta – Ya me siento mejor, podemos irnos.

Shaka y Ania salieron de sus pensamientos mirando con curiosidad a Ikki, quien se sintió un poco mal a descubrir que había llegado en un mal momento.

- Si ya es hora de irnos – Dijo finalmente Shaka, rompiendo el silencio, mientras emprendía el camino.


	10. KATRINA, UN CORAZON DESTROZADO

Mu se levanto del suelo sin quitarle la mirada a Ezafnara, aun incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿En verdad eres Katrina? – Pregunto el santo con curiosidad - ¿O es una sucia técnica de confusión?

La guerrera de la tristeza saco un pequeño collar de debajo de sus ropas, esta era como un péndulo hecho de oro, donde una leyenda reposaba.

- ¿Recuerdas esto? – Pregunto la princesa levantando el collar – Tu me lo diste, lo hiciste para mi, ¿Lo recuerdas? Te amare toda la vida es lo que dice.

- Claro que lo recuerdo – Contesto el santo de Aries un poco mas tranquilo – Me costo mucho encontrar el material para hacerlo, pero lo hice solo para ti.

Al darse cuenta de la realidad y al notar que lo que decía la princesa no era una mentira, Mu quiso lanzarse a los brazos de Katrina y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que la extrañaba, pero la mirada de rabia de la doncella le impidió moverse.

- ¿Por qué pelas contra mi? – Indago el dorado - ¿Por qué me odias?

Katrina miro con mas rabia al caballero de Aries y con lagrimas en los ojos hizo brotar una gran energía de su mano la cual impacto con mucha fuerza el cuerpo del ariano.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme por que? – Dijo la doncella apretando las manos, mientras Mu se ponía de pie y la escuchaba con tristeza y confusión – Si, fuiste tu, quien decidió alejarme de tu vida… Fuiste tú, quien ordeno matarme.

Las palabras de katrina herían mas que sus golpes, ¿Qué el había pedido que la mataran? Eso no era cierto.

- Por ordenes del Patriarca - Explico Mu – Un caballero no puede amar a nadie mas que no sea su diosa, a pesar de que mantuvimos nuestro amor en silencio, era imposible calmar un cariño tan grande, no se como el patriarca se entero… el…

- No intentes justificarte Mu – Interrumpió la joven con rabia – Yo conozco esa historia, también serví a Atena, siendo una simple amazona de clase baja, pero cuando esos guerreros me atacaron, me dijeron que fuiste tu quien se los ordeno, que un caballero dorado jamás amaría a una guerrera como yo… Tú nunca apareciste, no me ayudaste, me dejaste sola.

- No sabia que era lo que estaba pasando – Expuso Mu – Cuando llegue al santuario… Estabas muerta, yo no pude hacer nada, te juro que no tuve nada que ver en eso.

- Pues no te creo – Comento la doncella – Eras un caballero más fuerte que yo, una marioneta del santuario, acabaste con el amor que había en mi corazón, ahora solo es rencor, rabia hacia ti. Y la única que me ayudo al final fue Persefone, ella me tendió su mano, por eso me uní a ella… Ahora muere Mu, sufre lo que yo sufrí por tu amor.

Mu es absorbido por el poder de la princesa, su mente esta perdida en la tristeza y la decepción.

En la mente de Mu

Mu veía a una hermosa muchacha de cabellos dorados entrenar en el santuario, el siempre la observaba entrenar y cuando ella terminada se iba con Mu a caminar, se despojaba de su mascara que por obligación debía llevar para de esta manera poder admirar cada rasgo fino del caballero de la primera casa, ellos se sentaban por horas a observar el horizonte, mientras hablaban de muchas cosas, el ariano se encontraba muy feliz, ella era todo para el. De un momento a otro el día se convirtió en noche y aquella hermosa doncella que observaba Mu con felicidad estaba siendo perseguida por cuatro hombres, al parecer eran caballeros de plata, cuando por fin la alcanzaron la golpearon una y otra vez sin dejarla caer al suelo. Mu observaba todo sin poderse mover para ayudarla, necesitaba ayudarla, pero no podía, los hombres seguían golpeándola sin impórtales nada y reían a carcajadas, mientras le decían que un caballero inferior no debería estar al lado de un santo de oro, pues Mu así lo había pedido.

- ¿Qué yo lo pedí? – Se preguntaba Mu mientras veía el suceso sin poder moverse – Eso no es cierto

La chica lloraba amargamente, los guerreros que la atacaban la habían despojado de su mascara para poder ver su sufrimiento impreso en su rostro, ella no emitió ningún quejido de dolor, ni un grito, solo lloraba, mientras su mirada se transformaba ferozmente, al final un ultimo golpe, ella cerro sus ojos, ya se había ido, pero sin importar su muerte los cuatro hombres seguían golpeándola por diversión, Mu callo al suelo destrozado, sintió cada parte del dolor de aquella muchacha, pero lo que mas le había dolido ere aquella decepción de saber que el hombre que ella tanto amaba, había pedido semejante cosa.

- Nooo – Grito Mu saliendo de sus pensamientos, tenia la mirada perdida hacia arriba y gotas de sudor cubrían su rostro, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, mientras bajaba la mirada para encontrarse con los bellos ojos de Katrina – Yo no pedí tal cosa, jamás hubiese pedido algo así.

- ¿Y si es así, porque no me ayudaste? – Cuestiono la doncella observando al santo de Aries- Me mantuve fuerte a cada golpe esperando a que tu llegaras, no quise creer lo que dijeron esos hombre, así que aguarde a tu ayuda, te llame mil veces y no atendiste mi llamado. No me digas mentiras, no alimentes mas este dolor.

- Ese día el Patriarca, me envió a una misión, no supe nada de lo que sucedía en el santuario, tal vez confié tanto en ese hombre que no me percate que solo era una trampa para alejarme de ti… Puede ser, a lo mejor que el bloqueo tu cosmo para que yo no lo pudiera sentir, pero cuando tu moriste me di cuenta que algo andaba mal en el santuario, que el hombre, el Patriarca que yo había conocido antes no era el mismo, era otra persona, alguien mas ocupaba su lugar, por eso me marche de allí, por eso me aleje del santuario.

- Tu siempre tienes una excusa para todo – Expuso la doncella con incredulidad – Pero sigo sin creerte, lo mejor es que mueras mi querido Mu de Aries "RAYOS OSCUROS"

Mu fue arrojado por los aires por inmenso poder de la doncella – ¿Por qué no pelas? – pregunto la doncella.

- No lo haré – Respondió el santo poniéndose de pie – Yo te amo, no podría lastimarte y si morir en tus manos es la única forma de mostrar que no te estoy mintiendo, estoy dispuesto hacerlo, moriré por ti.

- Mu – Susurro la doncella dibujando luego una sonrisa en su rostro – Esta bien muere.

La guerrea concentro todo su poder en sus manos miro nuevamente a Mu, con ese rencor de siempre, aquel mismo que tuvo el día en el que murió, lanzando así su ataque, con el de seguro el santo moriría, el no se movió, recibiendo todo el impacto, su armadura se cuarteo, mientras que de su boca broto mucha sangre, luego calla al suelo casi muerto y levantaba su mano llamando a Katrina.

Katrina observaba al guerrero con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía entender como Mu había recibido su golpe solo para demostrarle que la amaba, aparto sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar correr al lado de su querido caballero para tomarlo de la mano. Mu clavo su mirada en la doncella y la miro primero con curiosidad y luego con felicidad.

- Era así como te recordaba – Dijo el santo casi perdiendo el sentido – Mi bella katrina, tu mirada tan dulce e inocente.

- Lo siento Mu – Dijo la chica, que sentía como se entrecortaba su voz – Lamento mucho no haberte creído, perdóname por favor

- No te preocupes – Menciono un comprensivo Mu – Es lógico que te hallas confundido

- No lo es

La princesa coloco sus dos manos sobre el pecho del guerrero y una aurora la cubrió por completo. Mu pudo sentir como sus fuerzas volvían, como su armadura se restauraba, ella era poderosa sin duda.

- ¿Cómo lo haz hecho? – Pregunto Mu colocándose en pie

- Siempre he vivido en el silencio – Explico la chica quien se ubicó al lado de Mu – En una constante depresión, se me otorgo el don del renacimiento, pero solo lo podía usar en el momento en el que hallara la felicidad y mi felicidad esta a tu lado Mu.

Mu y Katrina se miraron por un largo rato, el la abrazo de una manera que ella jamás olvidaría, los dos estaban juntos de nuevo, eso era lo que siempre habían querido, Katrina abrazaba a Mu de tal manera que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, luego un pequeño ruido llamo la atención de la guerrera, algo detrás del dorado se acercaba a toda velocidad, katrina se quedo quieta sin soltar a Mu escuchando lo que se avecinaba.

- Una flecha – Dijo la chica mientras giraba con Mu – No permitiré que te lastime.

Katrina no soltó a Mu logrando ubicarse en el lugar del santo logrando de esta forma que fuera ella y no el, la que recibiera el impacto de la flecha la cual se clavo en su espalda.

- No – Mu sostuvo en sus brazos a la princesa mientras un hilo delgado de sangre salía de su boca.

- Lamento no haber estado mas tiempo con tigo – Se disculpo la doncella agonizando – Parece que nuestro amor esta maldito.

- Katrina no, no me dejes otra vez, por favor.

Pero Katrina nuevamente se había marchado, el santo de Aries sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo ya sin vida de la princesa, la acerco a su pecho mientras el dolor de no tenerla era tan fuerte, una gran carcajada inundo el lugar, el dueño de aquella flecha se burlaba de lo que acababa de hacer, pero su risa era cada vez mas lejana, Mu dejo el cuerpo inerte de Katrina sobre el suelo, mientras deposito un suave beso en los pálidos labios de la doncella, se puso de pie y miro el camino por el cual venia ese carcajada emprendió marcha con tanta rabia que se podía sentir que cualquiera que se le atravesara terminaría fulminado por el poder de Mu, el santo de la primera casa estaba dispuesto a buscar y cazar aquel que le había robado nuevamente la vida.


	11. THINGOL, REY DE LOS TELERI

. Seiya suéltame – Decía un hombre de mirada maniática quien era sujetado por el santo de bronce – No te das cuentas de que no iremos a ningún lado.

- No lo haré – Expuso el bronceado – Moriré por Atena si es necesario.

Seiya y Gheiro volaban a una velocidad impresionante, el santo de bronce intentaba utilizar todo su poder para exterminar a su enemigo, el creía tener el control, que la batalla ya estaba ganada, pero en un descuido de Seiya, Gheiro libero una de sus manos haciendo brotar de esta una gran energía la cual se impacto en el abdomen del santo, de esta forma Pegaso soltó a su oponente cayendo los dos al vació.

….

- Seiya… Seiya… Despierta

Seiya lentamente abrió los ojos se encontraba bastante herido.

- Seiya…

El santo de bronce se incorporo escuchando que alguien lo llamaba, pero aun no podía recuperar la conciencia plenamente, seguía mareado y eso no le daba claridad.

- ¿No te vas a levantar? – Seiya escucho a alguien a su lado pero aun no la reconocía.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el santo aun aturdido

- Pues quien mas sino yo – Le respondió aquel personaje

Seiya alzo la vista para poder ver quien era el que le hablaba, poco a poco fue reconociendo la silueta aquella persona.

- ¿Pandora? – Dijo Seiya algo confundido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues ayudantote – Respondió la mujer – Si no hubiera sido por mi, estarías muerto.

- Lo único que recuerdo – Examino el Pegaso – Es que Gheiro me ataco para poder salvarse.

- Así es – Expuso Pandora – Y de no haber sido por mi intervención hubiese muerto por ese ataque o por la tremenda caída, ahora debemos marcharnos, Gheiro debe estar en algún lugar mal herido y cuando se reponga ira tras los santos.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? – Indago el santo - ¿Qué tramas? Yo no confió en ti

- Piensa lo que quieras – Respondió la mujer de cabellos oscuros – No estoy en contra de ustedes, es solo un favor que le debo a Ania, por haberme brindado una segunda oportunidad.

- ¿Ania? No entiendo

- Pues ella junto con su hermano me sacaron del infierno – Explico la mujer – Y me pido a cambio que les ayudara, y es lo que estoy haciendo, pues estoy en deuda con ella.

- ¿Para que querías una segunda oportunidad? – Pregunto Seiya con bastante curiosidad - ¿Qué buscas en el mundo de los vivos?

Seiya miro con picardía a Pandora la cual guardo silencio ante la pregunta del Pegaso.

- El silencio otorga – Dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie

- Si claro – Manifestó Pandora - ¿Qué es lo que otorga el silencio? ¿Mi Respuesta o la tuya? ¿O solo lo que ambos queramos escuchar? El silencio otorga muchas cosas.

- Eh, pues no se – Comento el santo – Me confundiste, mejor continuemos.

- ¿Por qué de todos los caballeros yo tenia que tropezarme con el mas tonto?

- ¡Oye!

…...

Kamus abrió los ojos he intento incorporarse, pero un dolor detrás de su cabeza no lo dejaba moverse, "Si que fue algo complicado" Pensó el santo. "¿Maestro?" Una voz adolorida lo saco de sus pensamientos al mirar a su lado derecho pudo notar como Hyoga intentaba ponerse en pie, kamus se levanto como pudo, aun muy lastimado, su cuerpo tenia varias quemaduras causadas por el tremendo poder de Prometeo.

- Hyoga – Menciono el santo de oro – Debemos seguir nuestro camino.

El santo de bronce se logro incorpora y acatando las órdenes de su maestro emprendieron camino.

…...

- Que tipo mas loco ese Malakai – Examinaba Afrodita de Piscis

- Tienes razón – Continuo Milo – Pero no nos podemos fiar, hay que estar atentos.

Los santos se miraron cómplices entre ellos mientras continuaron su camino, sin saber que les depararía el destino.

….

Saga y Shiriu seguían corriendo aun sin encontrar nada.

- No me siento bien – Menciono el santo de oro, cayendo de rodillas con una mano se sostenía de la pared y con la otra cubría su ojo derecho.

- ¿Saga? – Se detuvo Shiriu - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Parece que el poder de Alanyi esta empezando hacer efecto – Explico Saga

- ¿Pero Saga?

El geminiano intento levantarse mientras que Shiriu le tendió la mano para ayudarle, el dorado lo miro por un momento y luego acepto la ayuda que le brindaba el caballero del dragón.

- ¿Estas en condiciones para continuar? – Le pregunto el bronceado a su compañero de armas.

- Solo estoy un poco aturdido – Respondió Saga – Pero puedo seguir.

…...

Aldebarán y Doko seguían su camino muy tristes por la decisión que había tomado el caballero de Pegaso, ya algo cansados del eterno camino se encontraron de frente a una inmensa puerta de metal, los caballeros de Libra y Tauro se miraron por un momento luego asintieron con su cabeza y abrieron la enorme puerta, al entrar vieron a una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros como la noche y mirada autoritaria que se encontraba sentada en un gran trono, sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano derecha.

- Bienvenidos caballeros – Menciono la mujer quien no se movió de su lugar.

- ¿Tu eres Persefone? – Pregunto el santo de Libra

- Así es caballero – Contesto la mujer de mirada autoritaria – Y ustedes son los santos de Libra y Tauro ¿Tengo razón?

- No se equivoca – Menciono Aldebarán – Y ya que veo que usted es una mujer muy tranquila quisiera pedirle amablemente que nos acompañe para retirar la rosa que aprisiona a nuestra diosa.

- ¿Enserio creen que ella los acompañara? Pronuncio una voz que retumbo por todo el recinto - ¿Acaso creen que Persefone seria tan tonta para hacer lo que ustedes le piden? Por favor, esperaba mas del los santos de Atena.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Doko buscando al dueño de aquella voz

- Mi nombre es Thingol - Dijo un hombre apareciendo ante los santos, el cual era alto y delgado, su cabello era de un rojo muy oscuro y sus ojos los cuales habían visto muchos amaneceres eran de un azul muy claro, llevaba puesta una trusa de color verde y en su espalda un arco y flechas, y aun lado de su pantalón tenia colgaba una espada – Soy el rey de los Teleri o Eglath, mejor conocidos.

- ¿Este quien es? – Pregunto el santo de Tauro a su compañero en voz baja

- Es un elfo – Explico Doko tranquilamente – De la tierra media, rey de los Teleri como ya dijo o Eglath los olvidados, se les conoce de esta manera ya que después de la desaparición de su rey, se quedaron atrás de los demás elfos, aman el mar y todo lo que en este habita.

- Vaya – Dijo sorprendido el santo de la segunda casa

- Jajaja. Entonces los Teleri no fuimos tan olvidados después de todo – Manifestó el elfo.

La diosa que hasta el momento se encontraba sentada en su trono observando a los guerreros se puso de pie mirando a Thingol.

- Encárgate de ellos – Ordeno la diosa alejándose del lugar – Se que esto será muy sencillo para ti.

- No te defraudare, Persefone – Menciono el elfo con sonrisa macabra.


	12. LA IRA DE UN GUERRERO

Shaka caminaba pensativo, a su lado Ania lo observaba de reojo pues no sabia que decirle, el fénix se encontraba tras ellos mientras miraba de un lado a otro, atento a cualquier peligro.

- Este silencio no me gusta – Dijo finalmente el santo de bronce – Temo por lo que nos depara mas adelante.

- Tienes razón – Contesto Shaka saliendo de sus pensamientos e intentado seguirle la conversación al bronceado. Pero toda contestación la hacia simplemente por inercia.

Flash

Shaka recordaba cuando era un chico debía de tener mas o menos 5 o 6 años, siendo un niño a un, y dado el destino que le tocaba los monjes del monasterio donde crecía le permitían al pequeño de cabellos dorados correr por los jardines inmensos que se extendía por los retiros.

-Shaka, no corras tan rápido – Grito un monje que observaba al pequeño andar tras una mariposa.

Pero el pequeño rubio haciendo caso omiso de sus superiores continuo su persecución tras el insecto alejándose de la vista de los monjes, al estar tan distraído con el animalito no fijo el camino que tenia adelante y tropezó con una piedra cayendo inevitablemente al suelo y lastimando su rodilla, el pequeño se incorporo de tal forma de poder ver su herida y no pudo reprimir una pequeña lagrima que broto de sus bellos ojos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto una niña de cabellos negros y ojos cafés que se acercaba a el.

- Es que me caí – Respondió el rubio mirando intrigado a la pequeña – Me pegue muy fuerte y me esta doliendo mucho.

- Yo te ayudo – Comento la niña arrodillándose a su lado, y poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre la herida del pequeño. Poco a poco la lesión empezó a desaparecer y la pierna del rubio quedo ilesa como si nunca se hubiese lastimado.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – Pregunto el pequeño Shaka sorprendido – Ya no me duele y la herida desapareció por completo.

- No lo se – Contesto la pelinegra – Tal vez… Magia…

- ¿Eres una hechicera? – Indago curioso el niño.

- Tal vez – Contesto la chiquilla de una forma descomplicada – Aun no se a ciencia cierta el propósito de mi existencia en este mundo.

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto nuevamente el rubio

- Pues mi nombre es Ania – Comento la chica levantando sus hombros - ¿Y el tuyo?

- Shaka – Contesto el niño mirando a la jovencita, e imitando su gesto continuo hablando – tampoco se mucho sobre mi futuro.

Desde aquel día Ania y Shaka eran inseparables, el pequeño siempre se sorprendía por las cosas que hacia su amiga, ella podía hacer que brotaran flores de la nada, conocía las cosas que iban a pasar antes de que acontecieran, pero ella siempre respondía lo mismo a las preguntas del rubio "Magia" al niño no le importaba mucho en realidad como ella hacia lo que hacia, ya que para el, ese misterio que irradiaba su compañera era lo que mas le encantaba.

Pasado el tiempo Ania siempre estuvo pendiente de Shaka y el de ella, desde que el santo de virgo se había marchado al santuario la relación del santo y ella quedo siempre en secreto. Ania era la única que podía pasar por los doce templos sin ser notada, pues esa era su naturaleza, al poder ver el futuro era difícil preocuparse por el santo de virgo no existía mucho porque temer y aun siendo ya mayores ella siempre le repetía a su querido amigo lo mismo "Magia"

Una noche la joven de cabellos negros y ojos cafés se adentro en el templo de virgo durante la guerra sagrada, fue después de que Saga lanzara su ataque a la sexta casa del santuario desde el templo de cáncer y de que Shaka devolviera el ataque en contra de aquellos hombres en la cuarta casa.

- ¿Shaka, en realidad vas hacer lo que pienso? – Pregunto la chica al lado del caballero de virgo.

- ¿Y que es lo que piensas? – Contesto el santo con tranquilidad

- ¿Vas a morir shaka? – Comento la joven con sus ojos nublados

- Pero esos algo que tu ya sabias – Expuso el joven con ternura – Debo hacerlo, esta guerra es contra Hades, en el mundo de los muertos, no de los vivos, es en ese lugar donde debe llevarse acabo la pelea.

- Shaka, no – Una a una las lagrimas inundaron los ojos de la chica, ella no podía reprimir el dolor que llevaba por dentro ni mucho menos su amor – Te amo Shaka

Shaka la observo en silencio, vio como aquella linda joven abría su corazón de tal manera que el podía sentir ese amor dentro de su pecho, quiso abrazarla, besarla, decirle lo mismo, que el también la amaba, que la había amado toda la vida y que siempre la amaría, que estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera por verla feliz, por hacerla feliz, pero el no hizo ni dijo nada, solo la miro, siempre que la tenia a su lado no podía evitar abrir sus ojos, solo para admirar cada detalle de su belleza de su hermosa Ania.

- Debo hacerlo – Dijo finalmente el dorado – Es mi deber como caballero.

- No, Shaka no.

El guerrero de virgo se marcho dejando a Ania con el corazón en la mano, sumamente destrozada, ella no lo detuvo, no es su deber interceder tanto por los humanos, se esfumo en su nube de humo al mismo tiempo de la llegada de los espectro de Hades al la casa de virgo, esa fue la ultima vez que el santo de oro la vio, no se imagino que en realidad se iría al otro mundo sin decirle nada.

Fin de Flash

- Shaka – Dijo Ania sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Estamos cerca, tenemos que estar atentos

El dorado asintió con su cabeza, el confiaba en ella, pero aun no lograba entenderla, no era una hechicera, el jamás creyó en eso, ni siquiera cuando era niño, Ania debería ser un ser sumamente mas especial que estaba fuera de la comprensión de cualquiera, incluso de el mismo, pero no dejaba de preguntarse quien era ella, ya había esperado mucho tiempo, era necesario que le dijera… Ella tenia que decírselo algún día.

…

Thingol lanzo una de sus flechas en la dirección en la que se hallaba el santo de Tauro, el cual la detuvo con ambas manos pero el poder de la flecha era impresionante logrando arrojar al santo de la segunda casa por los aires, pero gracias a la intervención del cosmo del Tauriano la flecha no penetro en su cuerpo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Aldebarán? – Pregunto Doko preocupado.

- Si no te preocupes – Contesto el santo intentando incorporarse.

- De acuerdo – Menciono Libra mirando fijamente al elfo – Ahora te destruiré "CIEN DRAGONES DEL ROZAN"

Thingol dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que con facilidad había esquivado la técnica del dorado y en un acto de gran habilidad se acerco a su oponente.

-"VIENTOS DEL TELERI" – Pronuncio el elfo logrando golpear fuertemente a los santos del oro quienes se impactaron brutalmente sobre el suelo, Thingol tomo su arco y dejo escapar una nueva flecha aprovechado que los dorados estaban muy mal heridos y que no detendrían el golpe.

Una luz desvió la flecha casi al punto que alcanzaba a los dos santos, los cuales se cubrieron para no quedar sesgados por la luminosidad.

- Mu – Exclamaron Doko y Aldebarán en unísono al ver al personaje que los había salvado después de que la emisión se hubiera disipado.

El santo de Aries se acerco a sus compañeros para tomar la flecha que acababa de caer al suelo, la observo por un momento y comprendió muy bien de quien se trataba.

- Tu asesinaste a Katrina – Menciono el santo observando al elfo de forma despreciable.

- ¿Katrina? – Pregunto el elfo con cinismo - ¿Quién es esa?

- Ezafnara para ti – Contesto el Ariano mientras apretaba la flecha en su puño arrojándola luego sus pies.

- Pero como olvidarla – Comento el hombre de cabellos rojos – Claro que fui yo quien la mato, se lo merecía por traicionar a Persefone, después de que su corazón estallo de emoción por ti, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella se interpusiera entre tu y la flecha… Que supuestamente arroje hacia ti.

- Insensato – Dijo Mu con rabia arrojándose contra el elfo generando en su puño una gran energía que acabaría con Thingol, pero este fue mas ágil que el dorado y logrando escapar de Mu salto sobre el Ariano dio un pequeño giro y golpeo al caballero haciéndolo caer en el piso gravemente herido, el santo de la primera casa se incorporo de inmediato tirándose nuevamente contra el elfo pero estaba vez fue Doko quien lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo – Suéltame Doko, mi deber es acabar con ese asesino, debe pagar por lo que le hizo a Katrina.

- No se quien será esa tal Katrina – Expuso el santo de libra sosteniendo el brazo de su camarada – Pero aparentemente es alguien muy importante para ti… Pero no puedes perder los estribos de esa manera, te encuentras muy molesto y confundido por lo que no estas coordinando tus movimientos, debes tener la cabeza fría Mu, si quieres ganar esta batalla.

- ¿De que hablas? – Cuestiono Mu logrando safarse de su compañero – Yo se lo que estoy haciendo, acabare con el cueste lo que me cueste. "EXPLOXION ESTELAR"

El poder de Mu se dirigía al elfo de una forma impresionante pero Thingol lo esquivo fácilmente logrando llegar hasta el santo de la casa de Aries propinándole en su abdomen varios golpes que lo dejaron el suelo, Doko se acerco para ayudar a su compañero mientras que el santo de Tauro ataco al elfo con su gran cuerno, el cual tampoco funciono dejando escapar al pelirrojo, Thingol se ubico en el centro de la habitación juntando sus manos en oración, al mismo modo que susurraba una plegaria, alrededor de el una energía se formo la cual fue lanzada hacia los tres guerreros de Atena los cuales cayeron al suelo casi inertes.

- Les daré el ultimo golpe para que puedan descansar el paz – Menciono el elfo preparándose para su ataque.

- No te lo permitiré – Pronuncio una voz interrumpiendo al pelirrojo.

- ¿Y ustedes quienes son? – Pregunto Thingol a los recién llegados.

- Mi nombre es Milo – Respondió el hombre que había hablado antes – Soy el caballero dorado de Escorpio.

- Y yo soy Afrodita – Se presente el otro hombre – Caballero dorado de Piscis.

- Dos nuevas victimas – Comento el elfo con una sonrisa en su rostro – Que interesante.


	13. UNION DORADA

**Muchas gracias a todos, quienes a lo largo de mi historia me han acompañado, un saludo muy especial a ****AivlisZidiac, Kura-Chan9, SakuraK Li, Yunianora, Princesa Tsunade quienes me han apoyado con sus comentarios y al tenerme entre sus favoritos, por ustedes esto continua, mil y mil gracias en especial a YuniNora y Princesa Tsunade quienes nunca se han separado de mi relato, espero no decepcionarlas con la segunda parte.**

- Mi nombre es Thingol, rey de los Teleri – Dijo el elfo observando a los nuevos invitados – Bienvenidos caballeros.

- ¿Thingol? – Comento Afrodita con curiosidad y rareza

- ¿Rey de que? – Pregunto Milo con burla

- Los Teleri – Contesto el pelirrojo algo molesto

- ¡Ah! – Exclamaron los dos santos en unísono

- Soy un elfo – Se adelanto a decir el teleri pero fue interrumpido por Afrodita.

- Si, si, dejémonos de tonterías.

Thingol se ubico delante de los guerreros tomando su arco y una flecha para lanzarla en contra de sus oponentes.

- ¿Crees que con eso nos vas a vencer? – Manifestó Milo esquivando la flecha – No seas ingenuo.

- Cuidado Milo – Grito Afrodita al ver como la flecha que había esquivado el Escorpio se clavaba en el abdomen del guerrero.

El santo de la octava casa perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo de rodillas mientras que con su mano derecha sostenía la flecha que intentaba sacar de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Se pregunto Milo mirando con ingenuidad – Yo esquive la flecha ¿Cómo es posible, que me hubiese alcanzado?

- No subestimes el poder de un elfo – Explico Thingol con una sonrisa en su boca – La primera flecha que viste solo fue una ilusión para distraerte y así fue como la verdadera saeta logro su cometido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Milo? – Pregunto el santo de la última casa acercándose a su compañero.

- Si – Respondió el Escorpio con dificultad sacando la flecha de su abdomen – Parece que ese tonto de Malakai, tenía razón, nuestro enemigo es más poderoso de lo que creíamos.

- Prepárate elfo de pacotilla – Sentencio Afrodita disponiéndose para su ataque – "ROSAS PIRALLAS"

- "BOSQUE EN SOMBRAS" – Pronunció el elfo.

Afrodita y Milo terminaron envueltos en una espesa niebla, poco a poco ven como un bosque en total oscuridad los rodea, mientras que los árboles allí presentes empiezan a atacarlos con sus ramas.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Indago Milo esquivando las ramas

- Los árboles tienen vida – Comento el santo de Piscis esquivando también los ataques.

Los guerreros no salían del asombro de aquellas agresiones y si todo aquella cosa que veían solo era una ilusión, parecía totalmente real, de una forma inexplicable los árboles que se hallaban a su alrededor se abalanzaron sobre los guerreros logrando que cayeran al suelo inconscientes. Thingol termina su técnica y nuevamente los santos aparecen en la habitación donde se hallaban antes, junto a los otros dorados.

….

- Siento una energía extraña que proviene de esa dirección – Comento un joven de cabellos castaños.

- Espera Seiya – Pidió la joven que acompañaba al guerrero – Hay que tener prudencia.

- ¿Prudencia? – Cuestiono el bronceado molesto – La prudencia no hará que nuestro enemigo se detenga, entiéndelo Pandora.

- Pero puede ayudarte a ganar la batalla el ser cauteloso – Explico una joven que se acercaba a Pandora y Seiya.

- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto el Pegaso mientras iba reconociendo sutilmente al personaje que acababa de aparecer – Pero si es esa extraña mujer – Musito el santo.

- Mas respeto con ella – Ordeno Pandora

- Parece que después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo un idiota – Menciono una voz conocida para el santo de bronce.

- ¿Pero? – Se asombro Seiya al ver al hombre que también se acercaba – Ikki ¿Qué te pasa?

- Pues por andar corriendo como loco – Dijo el santo de Fénix – Es que te paso lo que te pasa.

- Debemos continuar – Dijo un hombre de cabellos dorados quien llego a lo último

- ¿Ania? – Menciono Pandora atrayendo la atención de la joven, y de todos los presentes.

- ¿Quieres decirme algo? – Indago Ania con curiosidad

Pandora vio como los santos se habían quedado esperando en silencio así que decidió que no era el momento de decir nada toda vía.

- Bueno vamos – Alentó el Pegaso a sus compañeros - ¿O debo ser cauteloso Ania?

- Es lógico que lo que quieres es morir – Comento el rubio un poco molesto con el bronceado.

- Solo le estaba haciendo una pregunta a tu amiga Shaka – Se excuso el mas joven con desinterés – No te molestes.

- Debemos apurarnos – Sugirió Ania a los guerreros – En este momento varios de sus compañeros se encuentran en peligro.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Pegaso muy sorprendido - ¿Por donde?

- Hacia allá – Señalo la joven de misteriosa personalidad.

Los santos emprendieron la marcha mientras que las dos chicas se quedaron atrás.

- ¿El estará bien? – Pregunto Pandora con tímida

- No lo se – Contesto Ania inconforme

- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Cuestiono la antes hermana del dios de los muertos con sorpresa infinita – Tu me prometiste…

- Se lo que prometí – Interrumpió la chica de ojos cafés – Pero cuando interfiero tanto en la vida de los humanos, logro que ellos cambien el destino convirtiendo el futuro en algo incierto, incluso para mi.

- No seas tonta – Expuso Pandora con incredulidad – Te he ayudado todo este tiempo, le dije a los caballeros de Atena como llegar hasta este lugar, les di los mapas, las guías, las indicaciones, fue lo que me pediste a cambio, se que me sacaste del reino de los muertos para una nueva oportunidad y yo acepte, por que me dijiste que podría estar con el.

- Lo siento Pandora – Se disculpo Ania con tristeza – Pero he cometido tantas faltas, se que aquellos tienen todo el derecho de juzgarme, yo vi en el futuro que estarías con el, pero desde que nos adentramos en esta guerra todo es borroso para mi, estoy perdiendo mi esencia poco a poco, ya nos soy nada.

- Ania – Menciono Pandora – No comprendo bien lo que esta sucediendo, no te entiendo bien, no se adonde quieres llegar, pero no pierdas las esperanzas todo estará bien ¿O no?

- Tu mejor que nadie – Explico Ania – Sabes quien soy, sin contar que conoces todas mis faltas, tanto tu como yo somos concientes de que no somos dueñas de nuestras vidas, pero sin embargo, decidimos amar a un hombre y ya hemos fallado, esa es la falta mas grande, tu solo fuiste victima de las circunstancias por culpa de Hades, pero yo estaba marcada con el destino por ser quien soy, tal vez nuestro castigo sea no estar con aquellos a quienes tanto amamos.

- ¿Y tu hermano? – Pregunto Pandora con inseguridad

- Por favor no – Pidió Ania – Ya hemos involucrado mucho a mi hermano, no quiero que algo malo le pase a el también, solo nos queda confiar en el poder de los santos Atenienses, confía en el Pandora, al final saldrá triunfante y estará a tu lado.

- ¿Pueden ir mas rápido señoritas? – Pregunto Shaka quien se había quedado esperando a las dos chicas.

….

- Bueno ya que tengo la atención de todos – Expuso Thingol – Daré inicio al fin… Gracias a una traidora es que están aquí, es mejor que regresen al lugar de donde nunca debieron salir.

- "METEORO DE PEGASO" – El santo de bronce llego en el momento indicado evitando que Thingol pudiera ejecutar su técnica en contra de los dorados que se hallaban sobre el suelo.

- Pero que inoportuno son todos ustedes – Comento el elfo esquivando la poder del santo de Pegaso.

- ¿Cómo es que logro evadir mi ataque? – Pregunto un Seiya un tanto sorprendido

- ¿Acaso quieren terminar igual que sus compañeros? – Pregunto el pelirrojo mirando a los recién llegados.

- Milo, Afrodita – Seiya se sorprendió a un mas al ver los cuerpos de sus camaradas tumbados sobre el suelo

- Mira Seiya – Exclamo el Fénix – También están Doko, Mu y Aldebarán.

- No puedo creer que este hombre los halla vencido a todos – Comento Seiya con incredulidad - ¿Por qué están todos en el suelo? Levántense.

- No pierdas tu tiempo caballero – Sugirió el elfo – Pronto todos estarán muertos y ustedes los acompañaran.

- Eso lo veremos "DAME TU FUERZA PEGASO"

- "MARES PROFUNDOS"

Seiya es envuelto por una gigantesca ola, mientras grita de desesperación, luego cae al suelo gravemente herido.

- ¿Seiya? – Lo llamo Ikki

- Maldito – Musito el Pegaso tratando de incorporarse – No me vencerá

- Espera Seiya, yo me encargare "AVE FENIX"

Thingol esquiva la técnica del bronceado con toda facilidad y se prepara para lanzar una de sus flechas pero se detiene al ver a una persona que se hallaba parada en el umbral.

- ¿Ania? – Dijo el elfo mirando con insistencia a la chica de cabellos negros - ¿También vas a pelear? ¿Crees que tus faltas no han sido las suficientes en contra de tus superiores?

- No peleare – Explico la joven quien se encontraba junto a Shaka y Pandora quienes se mantenían atentos.

- De todas formas – Expuso el elfo – Cuando acabe con los santos de Atena, me tomare la libertad de cortarle la cabeza a tu querido hermanito y a ti.

- Claro – Dijo Ania con cinismo

- ¿Acaso confías en el poder de estos insignificantes hombres? – Pregunto confundido el pelirrojo

- Mas de lo que te imaginas – Corto la conversación Ania con mirada autoritaria.

- Vasta de habladurías – Dijo el santo de Pegaso – "METEORO DE PE…

- SEIYA – Exclamo Ikki al ver a su compañero

El santo de bronce había sido arrojado hacia una columna por un poder extraño, Thingol se acerco lo suficiente para lanzarle una flecha al santo de Pegaso, pero este es detenido por la intervención del Ave Fénix.

El elfo esquiva el golpe con facilidad mientras lanza la flecha al vientre de su adversario, la cual es fácilmente evadida por Ikki el cual se arroja ahora con toda sus fuerza en contra del Teleri, empezando de esta manera una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Ania, necesito pedirte un favor – Solicitó Shaka quien se había quedado solo mirando la pelea de los bronceados.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – Pregunto la adulada con sorpresa

- ¿Puedes despertar a Doko y a los demás? – Indago el santo de oro

- Lo intentare – Obedeció Ania – Para eso, solo necesito brindarles un poco de mi energía.

- Perfecto – Menciono el santo de virgo – Intenta despertarlos, yo mientras tanto distraeré a ese hombre.

- De acuerdo – Asintió la joven – Pandora, quédate con migo

- Como si tuviera otra opción – Comento la otra joven bastante abatida.

Las dos joven se alejaron del santo de virgo para acercase a los santos que se hallaban aun tumbados sobre el suelo, Shaka ve como Thingol le propina unos fuertes golpes al santo de Fénix para luego arrojarlo junto al lado de Seiya.

- Eres un poderoso guerrero – Comento el santo de la sexta casa, observando a su enemigo.

- ¿Qué harás Shaka de virgo? – Cuestiono el elfo con ironía

- Te mostrare la técnica suprema del virgo – Comento el santo de oro abriendo sus ojos – "EL TESORO DEL CIELO"

Thingol se ve atrapado por la técnica del guerrero, el elfo mira al caballero de cabellos rubios como si aquellos no le afectara en lo mas mínimo.

- El tesoro del cielo – Explico Shaka – Es una técnica que combina perfectamente la ofensiva con la defensiva, no puedes hacer nada.

- Que gracioso – Se bufano el elfo – Crees que no estuve presente en el encuentro que tuviste con Anamy.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto el rubio

- Has visto lo poderoso que soy – Explico el Teleri – Yo solo, hubiese acabado con todos ustedes desde el mismo momento en el que entraron aquí, pero me pareció buena opción que pelearan contra los guardianes primero y así poder detallar cada uno de sus movimientos, aun así, la princesa Anamy me ofreció una gran información acerca de ti., ella es una pesadilla y aunque la hallas eliminado, seguirá viva en tu cabeza y en la de todo el mundo, ellos no mueren, lo siento caballero, no me vencerás con eso. "MARES PROFUNDOS"

- ¿Pero como? – Se pregunto Shaka quien ve como su técnica es absorbida por el poder del elfo, la cual le hace perder el control de sus energías.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – Dijo Thingol con cinismo

Shaka se levanto con dificultad observo al elfo por un momento y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Pregunto el pelirrojo algo confundido - ¿Acaso… Ya veo, crees que el poder de Ania te salvara? Déjame decirte algo, después de que acabe con tigo la destruiré, Ania no volverá a traerte de regreso, eso te lo aseguro.

- No se de que diablos hablas – Expuso el santo de oro.

- ¿Lo que si sabemos es que no nos vencerás tan fácilmente – Comento una voz cerca al elfo.

- ¿Doko? – Se sorprendió el teleri al ver al santo del libra y a los otros guerreros que el mismo había derrotado, ubicados alrededor suyo - ¿Pero?

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunto Virgo ubicándose para cerrar el círculo que habían formado sus camaradas alrededor del elfo – Eres poderoso sin duda, pero no podrás contra seis caballeros dorados a la vez.

- Fue una trampa – Comento Thingol al ver que no tenía escapatoria, su derrota seria inminente – Estabas distrayéndome Shaka, para que Ania despertara a tus compañeros. Ania, no imagine que fueras capaz de llegar a tal extremo.

- Lo siento Thingol – Se disculpo la aludida con mirada comprensiva.

- "RESTICCION"

- "CAPITULACION DEL CIELO Y EL DEMONIO"

- "DRAGON ASCENDETE DEL ROZAN"

- "ROSAS PIRAÑAS"

- "GRAN CUERNO"

- Por mi querida Katrina "EXTINCION DE LA LUZ ESTELAR"

El poder de los seis guerreros se concentro sobre el Thingol, el elfo solo miraba con rabia a Ania, era tan grande el amor que Ania tenia por aquel hombre, que la habido llevado a luchar en contra de sus superiores, al final las energías de los santos se unen formando una solo para así descender hacia al cuerpo del Teleri, una luz cegadora invade el lugar, la joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos cafés alcanza a ver como la figura del pelirrojo se va desvaneciendo, percibiendo en su interior como hasta el ultimo momento el elfo no le quito la vista de encima.

….

Shaina observaba con detenimiento como la rosa que estaba sobre la cabeza de Atena se teñía cada vez más de rojo, no podía disimular la angustia que sentía "Y que tal si ellos no lo logran esta vez" la amazona de Ofiuco prefirió no pensar en eso, debía tener esperanzas, pero esta sensación no era la suficiente para hacerla sentir tranquila.

- No te preocupes Shaina – Dijo una mujer de cabellos rojizos parada junto a ella – Estoy segura de que ellos lo lograran.

- Eso espero Marín – Dijo la peliverde un poco mas tranquila por el animo que le ofrecía su amiga – Falta muy poco para que la rosa pierda su blancura, Atena morirá.

- Eso no pasara – Comento Marín negando con la cabeza – Los caballero… La salvaran

- Buenas tardes señoritas – Interrumpió una voz

- ¿Quién eres? – Se precipito la guerrera del águila poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- Sinceramente señoritas – Dijo el extraño – No tenemos tiempo para presentaciones, solo viene por alguien para que me ayude a custodiar el medio por el cual los santos de Atena volverán nuevamente a este mundo.

- ¿Pero que dices? – Dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes

- Les explicare todo a su debido tiempo – Manifestó el recién llegado – Quiero ver a Kiki ¿El se encuentra en este lugar?

- Aquí estoy – Dijo un joven de cabellos rojizos y mirada traviesa apareciendo frente a los presentes – Ahora dinos ¿Quién eres?

- Kiki – Exclamo el extraño – Es un placer conocerte, nadie mas podría ayudarme en esto, solo tu… Discípulo del caballero Mu de Aries.


	14. EL COMIENZO, LA ULTIMA BATALLA

Las energías de los caballeros se esfumaron en el aire, al igual que el cuerpo de Thingol, Ania seguía observando el lugar donde el elfo se encontraba pero fue Pandora la que la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Valla Ania, ese elfo tenia algo contra ti. ¿Qué habrá sido? – Comento la chica

- Lo que sucede – Explico la joven de ojos cafés – Es que el no logra soportar que un ser tan poderoso como yo, lo halla cedido todo por amar a un hombre, tu sabes que Thingol siempre ha estado al servicio de Persefone, después de que esta librara a su pueblo de una muerte segura, Thingol es un rey que nunca a recibido ordenes de nadie y aun así juro lealtad ante una diosa, he hizo todo lo que le pidió, porque no odiarme, si yo decidí revelarme ante las divinidades, es obvio su odio hacia mi.

- Puede que si – Comento la otra chica – Pero, podría jurar que hay más detrás de ese odio, había algo oculto.

Doko se dirigió a los caballeros de Fénix y Pegaso, los cuales despertaron poco a poco para de esta forma poder continuar con el camino.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Seiya algo adormilado

- Hemos vencido a Thingol – Contesto el santo de libra

- Es increíble – Comento el santo de bronce mirando todo el terreno – Puedo sentir como un gran poder se estrello en este lugar.

- Los santos dorados unimos nuestras fuerzas para vencer a ese elfo – Explico Doko

- Extraordinario – Expuso nuevamente el Pegaso – No cabe duda que los caballeros dorados son sumamente poderosos.

- Debemos continuar – Sugirió el guardián de la séptima casa.

…...

Shiriu y Saga continuaban corriendo, cuando por fin llegaron a una habitación, donde residuos de cosmo energía quedaban en el ambiente.

- La batalla que se llevo a cabo en este lugar fue sumamente poderosa – Comento el santo de bronce caminando alrededor del recinto.

- Los caballeros dorados que se encontraban acá – Explico Saga – Unieron sus fuerzas para derrotar a su enemigo, no hay duda de que tuvo que ser un guerrero poderoso para haber llegado a tal extremo.

- Por lo menos no utilizaron la exclamación de Atena, para destruir todo lo que se encuentra a su paso – Comento una voz conocida.

- ¿Pero?... – Se quedo Shiriu asombrado al ver a los recién llegados, en especial al que había hecho aquel comentario el cual era bastante familiar para todos, pero en especial para Saga.

- ¿Qué haces acá Kanon? – Dijo finalmente el santo de Oro quien hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio.

- Solo vine ayudar a mi querido hermano – Contesto el hombre que era idéntico a Saga.

- Aioria, Shura esta bien – Comento el Dragón rompiendo el silencio que ya se había formado entre todos.

- ¿Cómo estas Dragoncito? – Pregunto Shura, también intentado cambiar el tema - ¿No te habrán tratado muy mal los guerreros de este lugar?

- Tal vez no lo suficiente – Contesto el bronceado.

- Saga – Expuso Kanon – Espero mi presencia no sea incomoda para ti.

- ¿Por qué debería estar incomodo? – Pregunto el guardián de la tercera casa – Eres mi hermano, tu presencia no tiene porque molestarme.

Shiriu, Aioria y Shura, se quedaron con detenimiento observando a Saga, aquellas palabras no solían ser propias de aquel hombre, Kanon cubrió su mirada con los flequillos de su pelo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, de esta forma extendió la manos hacia su hermano Saga, quien se quedo mirando por un momento y luego estrecho su mano con la suya.

- Debemos marcharnos – Comento el general marino aun sosteniendo la mano de su gemelo.

- Así es – Asintió el caballero de Géminis.

Los santos se miraron cómplices entre ellos y emprendieron la marcha, pero de pronto una voz tras de ellos los detuvo.

- ¿Acaso piensan marcharse sin nosotros?

Shiriu fue el primero en reconocer a los dos personas que acaban de llegar, los dos se encontraban llenos de mugre, como si se hubiesen adentrado en las profundidades de una chimenea, uno de aquellos hombres era alto y de cabello verde claro, su mirada era fría y lucia una hermosa armadura dorada, el otro en cambio era rubio y de ojos azules y llevaba puesta un ropaje de bronce.

- Kamus, Hyoga, por su puesto que no nos marcharemos sin ustedes – Comento el dragón.

- Bueno caballeros – Expuso el santo de capricornio - ¿Qué les parece si continuamos con nuestro recorri… ¿Qué es eso?

Shura y los demás quedaron perplejos al sentir una gran cantidad de cosmos acercándose hasta ellos.

Un gran grupo de hombres se detuvo delante de los guerreros, los recién llegados miraban con confusión a los santos que se encontraban ante ellos. Uno de los recién llegados de cabellos castaños fue el quien hablo primero.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? ¿Cómo llegaron primero?

- ¿De que hablas Seiya? – Indago Shiriu – Solo continuamos el camino como era, creí que eran ustedes los que se acababan de marchar de este lugar.

- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto el Pegaso.

- Tiene razón Seiya – Comento un caballero dorado para justo detrás del bronceado – Hace un rato nosotros estábamos acá.

- ¿Pero Doko? – Expuso confuso el santo de bronce mientras observaba el recinto – Tienes razón en este lugar fue donde vencimos a Thingol ¿Cómo es que…

- Es una trampa de Persefone – Interrumpió una mujer que los acompañaba

- ¿A que te refieres Ania? – Indago el caballero de Libra - ¿Acaso es igual que cuando nos enfrentamos con los guerreros?

- No – Contesto Ania – Persefone quiere la destrucción de Atena, por eso nos esta retrasando, ahora dígame ¿No les pareció conocido el lugar por el que estábamos corriendo?

- Tiene razón – Expuso Seiya

- ¿Qué sucede Seiya? – Pregunto Ikki

- Fue como en la casa de Géminis – Contesto el santo de Pegaso

- ¿La casa de Géminis, dices? – Pregunto Saga confuso

- Si – Comento nuevamente el santo de bronce de cabellos castaños - ¿Lo recuerdan, Shiriu, Hyoga? ¿Cuándo entramos la primera vez a la casa de Géminis?

- ¿Te refieres al laberinto? – Pregunto el santo de Dragón

- Así es – Comento Seiya – Es el laberinto de la casa de Géminis

- Que astuto caballito – Defino el santo dorado de Piscis - ¿Eso quiere decir que estuvimos dando vueltas en un solo lugar y ninguno se dio cuenta?

- Parece que si – Expuso Shaka – Esa ilusión…

- Cuando Persefone paso por las doce casas – Explico Ania – Robo las energías de los caballeros dorados logrando de esta manera aprender alguna de sus habilidades, esta vez nos engaño con la técnica del caballero de Géminis y como nos enfrentamos a un dios es lógico que esta halla sido mas poderosa que la del caballero de la tercera casa del santuario.

- Yo haré que se detenga – Manifestó Saga.

- Eso será algo complicado – Expuso Milo – Saga, para que todos nosotros hubiéramos caído en esa trampa sin percátanos por un minuto fue porque la ilusión de Persefone es el doble de poderos que la tuya.

- Si, es como la técnica que utilizo para atrapar Atenea – Explico Afrodita – Es mucho más fuerte que la mía.

- ¿Entonces? – Cuestiono Saga - ¿Persefone no nos dejara llegar hasta ella?

- Yo no pensaría eso – Comento Kanon

- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto su gemelo

- Que si esa mujer logro controlar una de tus habilidades – Explico el general marino – Convirtiéndola en una técnica doblemente poderosa, tu y yo podremos destruirla ¿O acaso olvidas que somos dos?

Saga miro con complicidad a su hermano y los dos se colocaron de frente al camino por donde sus compañeros acababan de llegar.

- ¿Estas preparado kanon? – Pregunto el mayor

- Eso tu ya deberías saberlo – Contesto el menor

- "EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS" – Manifestaron los gemelos en unísono.

Las energías de los gemelos logran hacer que el suelo tiemble, cuando la luz se hubo disipado se ve un gran agujero por donde antes había un camino.

- Persefone es bastante astuta – Comento el general de Poseidón – Logro huir antes de que el ataque la alcanzara, pero esta muy cerca de aquí.

Kanon emprendió el camino siendo seguido por su hermano, y luego por los demás, corrían pero esta vez ya no habían ilusiones, solo piedra a su alrededor, poco a poco fue apareciendo ante sus ojos, un enorme templo que se alzaba hasta donde la vista podía llegar, una voz dentro los hizo seguir.

- Bienvenidos caballeros – Dijo una mujer – Es un honor que para ustedes, esta valla a ser su tumba.

Los caballeros entraron, observaron como una hermosa mujer de cabellera negra, ojos claros y piel blanca los miraba.

- Creo que he subestimado a los santos de Atena – Pronuncio la mujer – No imagine que llegarían tan lejos.

- Persefone – Comento el Toro – Como le había dicho anteriormente, nos gustaría que nos acompañara para que retire la rosa que aprisiona a nuestra diosa.

- ¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? – Pregunto la diosa en tono severo

- Claro que no – Se disculpo Aldebarán mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Entonces porque piensas que yo haría algo para salvar la mugrosa vida de Atena? – Pregunto la diosa con ironía.

- Pues si no lo haces por las buenas lo harás por las malas – Comento el Seiya preparando su ataque – "METEORO DE PEGASO"

- ¿Es que nunca te haz enfrentando a un dios? – Pregunto Persefone, quien no logra ser alcanzada por la energía de Seiya el cual es arrojado hacia tras.

- ¿Seiya? – Grita Shiriu

- Caballeros – Manifiesta Persefone – No deseo perder mi preciado tiempo con ustedes, mueran.

Persefone toma, una lanza que se encontraba recostada sobre su trono, y luego envía hacia los caballeros una gran energía que los deja a todos en el suelo inconcientes.

- ¿Pandora, Ania? – Manifiesta Persefone, observando a las dos chicas que no fueron alcanzadas por la técnica de la diosa - ¿Piensan hacer algo para detenerme? … Nunca has sido nada Pandora, fuiste lo que fuiste gracias a Hades, ahora solo eres escoria y tu mi querida Ania, ya no eres ni la mitad de lo que eras, has perdido al enfrentarte a tus superiores y aun así te atreves a seguir pisando suelos sagrados, cuando has traicionado aquellos por los que siempre has luchado.

- No tienes ningún derecho en querer destruir el mundo – Comento Ania

- Ania – Expuso la diosa – Los seres humanos han destruido el mundo, yo solo quiero salvar al planeta tierra.

- ¿Destruyendo a los humanos? – Manifestó molesta la joven de mirada profunda.

- Si no lo hago yo – Explico Persefone – Ellos mismo algún día lo harán, se mataran entre ellos, pero tu Ania, no te enfrentaste a mí por la humanidad ¿Cierto? … Te enfrentaste a mi por un hombre, el amor te ha convertido en un ser vulnerable, mi querida niña y a tu también Pandora, el amor las destruirá, fue ese mismo amor lo que descontrolo a Thingol y lo destruyo al final.

- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Ania confusa

- Thingol entrego su dignidad a un dios por salvar a su reino – Explico Persefone – Pero el pudo irse cuando quiso, pero no lo hizo, te conoció Ania, Thingol era un ser poderoso y único y aun así lo despreciaste solo por irte detrás de un insignificante mortal como lo es un santo de Atena.

- Thingol… el... – Se quedo confundida la joven de ojos cafés

- El te amaba – Termino la frase la diosa – Yo lo se, pero tu a el no, tu te enfrentaste a nosotros por salvar a un solo hombre, destruiste tus creencias por amor, ese es el problema de tener un cuerpo mortal.

- ¿Y tu? – Pregunto Ania con la mirada nublada - ¿Acaso tu odio, no es porque destruyeron al hombre que amabas? ¿Por qué Atena acabo con Hades?

- Fue traición – Contesto Persefone molesta – Atena nos traiciono, es por eso que se merece lo que se merece, y es por eso que la rosa que le roba la sangre a la diosa de la sabiduría la tomare como un obsequio para los grandes dioses, castigo a su alevosía.

- Los dioses siempre se han separado en bandos opuesto – Explico Ania – Solo para defender sus opiniones, siempre que hay un tema de discusión, unos están en contra y otros a favor, pero de todas formas siempre generan batallas solo por tener la razón, puede que alguna vez Atena y Hades pelearan juntos, pero eso no significa que Hades tuviera el derecho de apoderarse del mundo y hundirlo en las tinieblas, Atena solo hizo lo correcto.

- Tú no sabes que es lo correcto – Manifestó Persefone molesta

- Tu tampoco – Interrumpió Ania – Trabajo para seres que dicen ser los creadores del mundo, pero no se si en realidad existan, además poseen una moral tan ambigua, castigan a los hombres después de ser ellos mismo quienes le enseñaron el camino, pero aun así los humanos son los que están mal, no ustedes los dioses, ni aquellos que están por encima de todos nosotros, tengo miedo de pensar que trabajo para alguien que no existe.

- Por esa razón es que eres tan débil – Expuso la diosa – No creer en la existencia de las divinidades, que son superiores a los dioses mismo es mas que suficiente para demostrar que no eres capaz de nada.

- Es que no puedo creer que seres tan poderosos estén siempre tan equivocados.

- Eso es una blasfemia, Ania, Pandora, hasta aquí llego su traición, mueran.

Ania y Pandora son arrojadas por el tremendo poder de Persefone hasta unas columnas perdiendo el conocimiento


	15. SUEÑOS ROTOS

"**Una cultura tras otra se matan entre si, con la creencia de que no son ellos si no sus vecinos los que son malvados"**

Mascara de la Muerte, Shun y Evelyn corrían sin cansancio, habían sentido como el poder de 6 caballeros dorados se había unido para derrotar a su enemigo, pero ya estaba pasando el tiempo y no se volvió a sentir un poder semejante, "¿Que estaría pasando? ¿Por que los cosmos de todos desaparecieron como si nada?" Pensaba Evelyn, ella no quería siquiera imaginarse que alguno de sus queridos amigos hubiese muerto.

- Fue en este lugar, donde por ultima vez se sintió el cosmo de los demás – Comento el santo de Cáncer.

- ¿Habrán seguido hacia allá? -Pregunto Shun señalando con su dedo por un camino que se extendía a lo largo.

Los caballeros y Evelyn continuaron el recorrido, hasta que un inmenso templo, se alzo ante sus ojos, Mascara de la Muerte iba al frente, buscaba alguna manera de sacar a Evelyn de todo eso, mientras pensaba que nadie en la vida lo había hecho tan feliz, la primera persona aparte de Shion que conoció en el santuario fue Afrodita, pero por sus diferencias, y sus constantes entrenamientos, no les habían permito ser muy buenos amigos que digamos, pero Evelyn llego y cambio la forma de pensar del caballero de cáncer, quien siempre se encontraba frió y distante, soñando en cortar cabezas, para exhibirlas como trofeos, cuando al caballero de la cuarta casa le correspondió entrenar a la pequeña por primera vez, maldijo su suerte, un caballero tan siniestro como el no debería tratar con niños, pero esa pequeña de mirada inocente, siempre fue realmente especial, con sus travesuras y su dulzura se convirtió en una de sus personas favoritas, de la misma manera la vio crecer y se convirtió en el único confidente, el siempre la escuchaba y ella a el, para apoyarse mutuamente, pero esta vez podrían perderlo todo, maldijo una y otra vez el momento en que Atena pidió tal cosa, entrenar ha aquella niña, maldijo una y otra vez el haberse encariñado con ella, maldijo una y otra vez el momento en el que Shaka llego con esa pequeña, pero lo que mas odio fue ser un caballero de Atena, maldijo el día en que el llego al santuario y se convirtió en el caballero dorado de cáncer.

Llegaron frente a las enormes puertas que dejaban ver el interior del templo de Persefone, al entrar observaron con asombro como los cuerpos de todos sus amigos se encontraban sobre el suelo, como si estuvieran muertos, Mascara de Muerte miro con rabia a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos con mirada desafiante.

-Solo faltaban ustedes caballeros – Comento la mujer que había causado tal daño a los santos de Atena -¿Preparados para morir?

-Eso quisieras –Dijo el santo de Cáncer desafiando a la diosa – "ONDAS INFERNALES"

El caballero de cáncer envía su técnica con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero esta no logra hacer menor efecto sobre la diosa, quien nuevamente levanta su lanza y hace que el suelo tiemble, Mascara de la Muerte es arrojado con tanta fuerza sobre los aires que no logra evitar que su caída sea totalmente violenta, Shun ve como pasa todo y de inmediato se arroja su ataque contra su oponente, el cual ni se inmuta a tal técnica, Persefone mira fijamente el rostro de Shun, mientras de su boca sale un simple ja, vuelve a levantar su lanza solo para darle a Shun un golpe como el que recibió el caballero de cáncer.

Evelyn permaneció en silencio, mirando como los últimos caballeros que quedaban de pie, caí frente a sus ojos, no sabia que hacer, tenia tanto miedo, se odio por ser tan cobarde, sus ojos lentamente fueron llenándose de lagrimas, las cuales ella no puedo evitar que salieran, no quería mostrarse débil ante ese ser despreciable, pero lamentablemente si era débil, Persefone la observo con ternura y luego le dijo.

- ¿Tienes miedo pequeña? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?- Evelyn seguía en silencio no contestaba ni miraba a Persefone, la diosa dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, humedeció su labios y continuo hablando - Seré clemente con tigo pequeña, te daré a elegir...Puedes quedarte con migo y ser una de mis guerreras, te enseñare a ser mas fuerte y sobretodo a ser una persona valiente, capaz de luchar, o puedes morir junto con tus patéticos amigos, decide pequeña, ¿que deseas?

Evelyn seguía en silencio su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo, y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, sus puños se encontraban serrados hasta el punto de lastimarse así misma, un susurro salio de su boca, pero no pudo hablar, al final se lleno de valor, del poco que tenia, y mirando desafiantemente a la diosa respondió.

-Prefiero morir mil veces, antes de ser tu aliado.

-De todas formas no eres tan fuerte para pertenecer a la orden de mis guerreros – Manifestó la diosa observando a la rubia – No eres mas que una niñita asustada y tonta, muere Evelyn, descansa tranquila y reúnete con tu linda familia.

Esa palabra retumbó fuertemente en su cabeza, "familia" ella dejo ir a su familia, Persefone, envió nuevamente su ataque esta vez hacia el cuerpo de Evelyn, la cual solo levanto la cabeza para mirar de frente su propia muerte, pero antes de que el poder de Persefone se estrellara contra el cuerpo de la chica, una persona se atravesó en el medio cayendo al suelo mortalmente lastimada, Evelyn no pudo creer lo que acababa de suceder frente a sus ojos, toda vía, había alguien dispuesto a luchar por ella, y había recibido un golpe letal, moriría seguramente si es que ya no estaba muerto.

- ¡Shun! – Exclamo la joven al ver quien era la persona que la había salvado -¿Por qué lo hiciste? - Evelyn camino lentamente hasta el lugar donde el cuerpo de Shun reposaba, el golpe que había recibido esta vez de seguro lo habría matado, pero la chica no quería pensar de esta manera, no, su querido Shun tenia que estar vivo, dejo caer todo su peso en el suelo quedando de rodillas junto el cuerpo del bronceado, mirándolo con ternura y tristeza, las lagrimas de Evelyn eran mas profundas, el dolor en su alma era irremediable, poco a poco fue sintiendo como la mano de Shun buscaba su rostro, susurrando entre quejido su nombre, Evelyn tomo la mano de Andrómeda y la llevo hasta su cara, el la miro maravillado y le dijo que la amaba, mas que a cualquier persona, luego poco a poco fue serrando sus ojos, las ultimas palabras de Shun hicieron que Evelyn llorara con mas fuerza, como si le hubiesen desgarrado el alma, ya no quería eso, ya no quería estar allí, viendo como su familia caía a pedazo bajo la mano de un dios siniestro, todo lo que ella amaba y en lo que alguna vez creyó yacía en el suelo del templo de Persefone, todos sus seres queridos, habían Muerto.


	16. EL TREMENDO PODER DE EVELYN

"**Lo mas horrible y monstruoso de la guerra, es que personas que nunca han tenido un conflicto personal tienen que aprender a matarse a sangra fría" **

Evelyn continuaba quieta junto al cuerpo de Shun, no podía dejar de llorar y sentirse sumamente triste, de que servia morir si al final ella ya se encontraba ausente, solo esperaba a que Persefone volviera a lanzar su ataque que de seguro esta vez acabaría con ella, esperando que ese golpe fuera letal.

- ¡Evelyn!.. ¡Evelyn! -La chica sintió como un cosmo suave, lleno de amor y bondad la cubría, se sintió fresca y tranquila, pero aun había inquietud en su corazón.

- ¿Atena? – Pregunto la rubia confundida reconociendo débilmente le cosmo que le hablaba

- No te sientas triste – Reconforto la diosa de la sabiduría

- ¿Y por que no? – Cuestiono la joven –Si todo lo que amo, lo acabo de perder.

- Ellos aun no han muerto – Comento Atena – Sigue luchando, dale las fuerzas que ellos necesitan.

- No puedo – Expuso la joven sintiendo mas y mas su dolor – A pesar de que me enseñaran tantas cosas, no se como acabar con ese dios, tengo miedo, debería morir.

- Evelyn no te rindas, se fuerte.

- ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué Atena?... ¿Por qué tus santos tienen que sufrir?

- Yo mas que nadie quisiera entregarles la felicidad a mis guerreros, pero fuimos destinados a luchar por la paz del mundo.

-¿Por la paz del mundo?... ¿Y para que? ¿Para que salvar al hombre? Si todo lo que construye, lo construye para destruir, para asesinarse entre si. El mundo no merece que alguien se sacrifique por una idea o una creencia. ¿Somos nosotros más felices hoy porque otros se sacrificaron por nuestro bien? Si los santos de Atena se sacrificaron hoy para que yo sea feliz, soy en realidad aun más miserable que antes, pues no deseo construir mi felicidad sobre un cementerio, ¿Por que persistir por una tierra inhabitable, llena de violencia?

- Los seres humanos tienen derecho a equivocarse – Explico la diosa - Sienten muchas cosas que nosotros de dioses no, pero es la tenacidad del humano de adaptarse a cualquier situación la que lo hace un ser único, Evelyn, este mundo merece ser salvo, en el mundo hay muchas cosas bellas que vale la pena salvar.

- ¿Cómo cuales? –Indago la rubia – ¿Cómo el amor?

- El amor, es un muy excelente ejemplo, sin amor el ser humano...

- ¿De que sirve el amor? Si no puedo proteger a las personas que más quiero. Si amar solo me ha traído sufrimiento y dolor.

- Pues Evelyn – Expreso Atena - Fue el amor el que unió a los santos dorados para acabar con el enemigo, fue el amor lo que salvo a Shun de caer en un abismo, fue el amor el que salvo a Shaka de una muerte, y es el amor lo que te mantiene aun con vida, o pregúntaselo a Shun, aquel que siempre te ha amado.

- Shun… - Musito la joven

- Evelyn, lucha… Lucha por tu familia, lucha por Shun, por todos los que te necesitan en este momento, no te rindas, solo tu puedes salvarlos, recuerda, ellos nunca se alejaran de ti, tu tienes la fuerza y el valor, se fuerte.

- Tienes razón, no me rendiré

- ¿Preparada para morir niña? – Pregunto Persefone al ver que Evelyn se ponía en pie.

- No lo haré – Manifestó la chica – Yo te venceré.

- ¿Crees que tu, niña absurda acabaras con migo? Si solo eres una cobarde.

Evelyn empieza a incrementar su cosmo, Persefone la observa sin interés, pues el comos de aquella joven no es nada de que preocuparse, Poco a poco el poder de Evelyn se eleva mas, logrando que el lugar tiemble, la diosa observa a la muchacha con mas seriedad, el poder de la joven se esta volviendo cada vez mas y mas fuerte, las energías de Evelyn logran que los caballeros vallan reaccionando lo suficiente para ver como el cosmo de la rubia alcanzaba fuerzas inimaginadas.

- ¡Evelyn! – Manifiesta Shaka quien aun se encontraba algo aturdido.

- TU – Señala la joven con su índice a la diosa que se halla enfrente suyo – Serás la primera en experimentar el gran poder de los santos dorados.

- ¡Evelyn! No lo hagas – Pide Shun quien estaba empezando a comprender lo que la joven de cabellos dorados iba hacer.

El santo de Andrómeda observaba con asombro como Evelyn elevaba su cosmo energía, el no podía evitar tener miedo, sabia muy bien que el golpe que lanzara la joven podría ser letal para ella, su técnica que llevaba practicando durante 8 años, no estaba perfeccionada. Persefone noto como la joven alcanzaba un nivel superior al de todos los dorados juntos, aquellos que aun se encontraban el suelo temían por el gran poder que emanaba de aquella chica.

- Evelyn detente – Expreso el santo de virgo –Tu no puedes manejar un poder tan grande, Vasta.

- No lo hagas – Pidió nuevamente Shun – Sabes muy bien que podrías morir.

Persefone se echo hacia atrás al ver como la joven levantaba su puño derecho y poco a poco las constelaciones regentes de las doce casas aparecían tras la chica, era como si todos los santos dorados unieran su fuerza con la de Evelyn.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – Pregunto la rubia observando con detenimiento a Persefone – No te culpo, durante mucho tiempo he estado practicando este ataque, jamás imagine que lo utilizaría contra ti, déjame explicarte un poco a lo que te vas a enfrentar, dado que he sido entrenada por los santos de las doce casa, se manejar a la perfección cualquiera de sus técnicas, lo que me a dado la ventaja de reunir los mas poderosos golpes de los santos dorados en un solo ataque. No creo que puedas evitar, a todos los caballeros de atena al mismo tiempo. Preparada...Persefone.

- Habladurías –Expuso la diosa con cinismo – Tu energía es impresiónate, pero no eres nada, no eres nadie.

- Lamentaras todo lo que has hecho – Manifestó Evelyn –Te arrepentirás por haber lastimado a mi familia "ECLAMACION DORADA"

El gran poder lanzado de Evelyn hizo emanar una fuerte luz que segó a los caballeros, Persefone recibió todo el impacto intentando detenerlo con su cetro, pero todo esfuerzo fue totalmente inútil, la diosa no puedo evitar que la exclamación la hiriera mortalmente, arrojándola de una manera violenta hacia atrás cayendo inconciente. Apenas se disipara toda la energía, los santos lograron observar como Persefone se hallaba inmóvil, mientras Evelyn seguí en pie, Shun se levanto de inmediato sintió como recuperaba sus pocas energías gracias a la joven, pero ella dejo de emanar aquel poder y cayo al suelo inconciente al punto que Shun la recibía entre sus brazos.

- ¿Estas bien, Evelyn? – Llamaba el santo de Andrómeda

- Shun – Dijo la joven abriendo sus ojos – Me siento muy agotada

- Es obvio Evelyn – Expuso el peliverde –Haz Utilizado todo tu energía, es lógico que estes agotada.

- ¿Se encuentra todo bien? – Pregunto la rubia aun en los brazos del bronceado.

- Si Evelyn – Respondió el santo de cáncer acercándose a los jóvenes –Gracias a ti estamos todos bien, es mejor que descanses pequeña, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo ahora, Shun cuídala.

- Lo haré – Dijo el santo de Andrómeda

Los caballeros poco a poco se fueron poniendo en pie, dispuestos acabar con esa diosa, si Evelyn había logrado herirla ellos de seguro la vencerían, Shaka corrió hacia Ania, pera ver que se encontraba bien.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el rubio ayudando a incorporar a la chica

- Si Shaka – Contesto Ania con una grata sonrisa – Al fin de acabo Evelyn no me odia tanto, también me ayudo a mi.

- ¿Ania?

- Te dije que Evelyn era una luz de vida, su poder no solo logro lastimar a Persefone, sino también nos ilumino antes de que pereciéramos, ella tiene un poder inimaginable.

- ¿Evelyn pudo hacer todo eso? – Pregunto Pandora quien se hallaba cerca –No entiendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – Cuestiono el santo de la sexta casa –Si todos los santos de Atena al unirnos podemos hacer milagros.

- Evelyn, reunió las fuerzas de los dorados en un solo golpe –Explico Ania –Fue suficiente para alejarnos de la muerte, ella puede hacer más milagros, tiene las energías de todos los caballeros. Evelyn es una luz, luz de vida. Es la fuerza del amor, lo que logra que Evelyn provoqué milagros - Persefone se fue incorporando y los caballeros se prepararon para atacar.

- Vamos muchachos – Animo Doko a sus compañeros – Evelyn nos mostró como vencer a esta diosa.

Los dorados y los caballeros de bronce se colocaron en posición uno al lado del otro, Persefone los observo despreocupada, pues ya había aceptado su derrota, no habría nada mas que hacer.

- Aun puede acompañarnos si lo prefiere – Sugirió el santo de la segunda casa

- No lo haré – Contesto la diosa – Prefiero morir, así que háganlo caballeros, ¿Qué esperan? Yo no me rendiré "MADRE NATURALEZA TIEMBLA"

- "RESTRINCCION" – Ataco Milo

- "PIEDRAS SALTARIANAS" –Exclamo Shura

- "REVOLUCION DE POLVO ESTELAR" –Ejecuto el santo de Aries

-"GRAN CUERNO"-Manifestó Aldebarán

-"EXPLOCION DE GALAXIAS" – Pronunciaron los gemelos en unísono

- "ONDAS INFERNALES" –Exteriorizó el santo de cáncer

- "PLASMA RELAMPAGO" –Embisto el caballero de leo

- "CAPITULACION DEL CIELO Y EL DEMONIO" –Enuncio Shaka

- "100 DRAGONES DEL ROZAN"- Nombraron Shiriu y el santo de Libra

- "EJECUCION DE AURORA" – Prorrumpieron Hyoga y Kamus

- "METEORO DE PEGASO" – Manifestó Seiya

- "AVE FENIX" – Proclama Ikki


	17. ADIÓS MI QUERIDO SHAKA

Fue un gran estallido el que se escucho, todo fue confuso, el enorme poder de los caballeros Atenienses logro que todo el infierno temblara, poco a poco el humo que se extendió por todo el templo de Persefone se fue disipando, para dar paso un grupo de hombres cansados ya que habían entregado su máximo nivel, a lo lejos, el cuerpo de Persefone se encontraba inerte pues el cosmo de los guerreros fue suficiente para aceptar la derrota y morir al final.

-Se encuentran todos bien- pregunto una voz femenina, conocida para todos.

-Así es, Ania-Respondió Shaka quien observaba a Persefone sin poder creer que lo hubiesen logrado.

-Sin duda fue un acto cobarde-Dijo Mascara de la muerte que apenas se podía mantener en pie.

-¿De que hablas?- Pregunto Seiya confuso.

- De que todos unimos nuestros golpes para derrotar a un solo enemigo – Respondió el santo de Cáncer

- Pero era necesario – Comento Pandora cerca de ellos

- Debemos irnos de inmediato – Defino Ania –Sin Persefone aquí las puertas del infierno no se mantendrá abierta por mucho tiempo.

Todos asintieron y emprendieron el camino, cada uno se encontraba cansado y afligido pero por fin habían conseguido la victoria, Evelyn se encontraba un poco mejor y caminaba al lado de Shun sosteniéndose suavemente de el. Pesando en ser la persona más feliz, pues todo lo que había creído perdido, se encontraba allí junto a ella, al poco tiempo todos fueron reconociendo el lugar por donde habían llegado y se sorprendieron mucho al ver algo que no se encontraba allí antes.

-¿Y ese barco? – Pregunto el santo de libra mirando el inmenso buque que se extendía ante sus ojos, si mal no recordaba el navío en el que habían llegado quedo totalmente destrozado.

- ¿Se quedaran allí todo el tiempo? – Pregunto una voz familiar que provenía de adentro de la embarcación.

- ¿Kiki? – Indago Mu reconociendo al dueño de aquella voz quien a su vez los observaba con picardía -¿Pero?

- No hay nada de que preocuparse maestro – Explico el chico de cabellos rojizos –Solo suban.

- Es verdad – Comento una voz tras kiki –No podré mantener las puertas abiertas durante mucho tiempo.

- ¡Malakai! – Exclamaron en posición de ataque Milo y Afrodita.

- No se sulfuren caballeros –Pidió el aludido – No estoy aquí para pelear ¿Además si no les hice daño antes, que les hace pensar que lo haré ahora?

- Malakai esta aquí para ayudar – Expuso Ania a los guerreros, quienes de inmediato bajaron la guardia – Pueden confiar en el… Es mi hermano.

Todos se quedaron callados, pero aun así empezaron a subir al barco, mientras que Malakai se bajaba del buque, para poder hablar con su hermana.

- ¿Estas segura? – Pregunto Malakai a su pariente, quien observaba como los santos se adentraban en el navío.

- Estoy más que segura – Contesto Ania, quien no quitaba la mirada de los santos.

- Hermana, sabes lo que te pasara – Expreso el soberano del viento logrando que la joven de ojos cafés lo observara ahora a el.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasara? – Se adelanto una voz que se acercaba, logrando dar un vuelco en el corazón de la doncella.

- ¡Shaka! – Musito la chica mirando con detenimiento al hombre que ahora estaba enfrente de ella, la joven sabia que algún momento debía enfrentarse a el.

- ¿Qué sucederá Ania? Dímelo – Cuestiono el santo de la sexta casa mirando fijamente a la chica.

- Yo le explicare – Dijo Malakai seriamente

- No hermano – Pidió la chica de cabellos negros – Yo se lo explicare

- No haces magia – Comento el santo de virgo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostro – ¿Verdad?

- ¿Alguna vez creíste eso? – Pregunto Ania con picardía

- Ni siquiera cuando éramos niños – Contesto el rubio

- Pues tienes razón – Expuso la joven –No hago magia… la verdad es… soy un ángel.

- ¿Un ángel? – Indago Shaka sorprendido -¿Pero?

- Cuando nos conocimos – Explico la chica - Yo no lo sabia, no tenia ni idea para que había nacido, ni el cargo tan importante que tenia en este mundo, escucha, hay divinidades mas allá de los dioses, seres superiores y poderosos que ni yo misma se si existen, son la causa del ser del hombre, ellos tienen la necesidad de tener a alguien que custodie, pues deben vivir muy cansados para no prestarle atención a los humanos...Existen tres ínter sectores lideres o ángeles como prefieren llamarnos los mortales, uno guía a las almas que fueron buenas y merecen un descanso pleno, este es el ángel de la luz, el otro es el encargado de llevar y custodiar a las almas malditas, el ángel de la oscuridad se lleva ha aquellos que fueron malos y pecadores en vida, y el otro nace en la tierra, ocupando un cuerpo mortal para pasar desapercibido, es el encargado de guiar a los humanos, se encuentra pendiente de cada nacimiento y ofrece la alternativa de seguir el camino correcto o el equivocado, este es el ángel del destino, de este depende que un alma sea condenada o no, es por eso que mi espíritu es tan puro y paso desapercibida incluso entre los santos Atenienses, es mi naturaleza no ser notada, el ser ignorada, pues muchos no creen que estoy allí. Yo vigilo el destino de los humanos.

- Entonces tu eres el ángel de la tierra y Malakai es el protector del infierno –Dedujo Shaka – Eso aclara muchas cosas ¿Pero que pasara Ania? ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa a tu hermano?

Ania se quedo en silencio aun no sabia como explicar esa parte de la historia, mas fue Malakai el que se atrevió a hablar.

-Si Ania abandona este lugar y vuelve al mundo de los mortales, sin haberse presentando ante sus superiores perderá cualquier poder divino que la caracteriza, es mas, ya en parte Ania ha perdido muchos de sus poderes, ya ha cometido tantas faltas que esta perdiendo su esencia.

- ¿Pero cuales faltas? – Cuestiono el rubio - ¿El habernos ayudado?

- Ania les devolvió la vida – Explico Malakai con tono sereno - Solo Hades o Zeus pueden devolverle la vida a un muerto, sin embargo si ellos no desean inmiscuirse en ello, con la ayuda de dos ángeles y el poder de un dios, se puede revivir a las almas, pero todo esto con la previa autorización de nuestros superiores.

-Atena, Malakai y yo los sacamos a todos ustedes del limbo, obviamente nadie autorizo esto, es la primera falta que cometí –Continuo con la ilustración Ania -Pero no fue la ultima, al darme cuanta del futuro que le depararía a la tierra decidí traerlos de regreso y Atena estuvo de acuerdo, pero solo empeore las cosas, en esta guerra todos perecerían, así que puse a Evelyn en sus caminos, como te había dicho antes ella moriría en aquel incendio, yo aleje un alma de su destino, le otorgue una vida que no le partencia, había una pequeña posibilidad de que Evelyn fuera salvada, pero a la tierna edad de 14 años tomaría su vida por sus propias manos, dado que tendría un camino lleno de espinas que no podría soportar, llegaría aquí y Malakai la hubiese guiado a su castigo, pues por tal falta pagaría por ello, cambie toda la vida de esta niña, yo no debo inmiscuirme en la vida de los mortales, mi deber es darles a elegir, y esperar según el destino que les depare, pero desde ese momento todo se volvió oscuro para mi, sin contar que reviví a Pandora para que les entregara los mapas y les dijera la forma de entrar aquí, pelee en una batalla que era de los humanos, pues yo no debo hacer tal cosa, y la falta mas grabe...Me enamore, de un mortal.

- Es por eso – Continuo Malakai – Que si ella se marcha de aquí, lo perderá todo, pero si…

- Pero si nada – Interrumpió Ania – Es mi decisión

- ¿Por qué quieres perderlo todo? – Cuestiono el rubio – ¿Malakai, que puede hacer Ania?

- Si se presenta ante las divinidades -Explico nuevamente el ángel oscuro -Para recibir su castigo…

- Me alejaran de ti – Interrumpió nuevamente Ania a su hermano mirando fijamente al santo de virgo –Ese será mi castigo, estar lejos de ti Shaka.

- ¿Pero Ania? – Musito el santo de oro tratando de comprender

- No hay pero que valga – Corto secamente la joven, suspiro y luego continuo con sus palabras –Yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a entregarlo todo por ti, por eso si voy a dejar de ser quien soy lo haré por ti, por que no podría pasar ni un segundo lejos de ti, te necesito Shaka…¿Te quedas con migo?

- Claro que me quedo con tigo – Contesto Shaka abrazándola fuertemente - Me quedare contigo todo la vida, hasta te seguiría al infierno solo por tenerte a mi lado, yo también te amo Ania y estoy dispuesto a quedarme a tu lado.

-Entonces que así sea – Intervino Malakai observando con dulzura a la pareja –Ya solo faltan ustedes, suban o será demasiado tarde.

Ania y shaka se separaron lentamente para observar a Malakai con una grata sonrisa, y poco a poco se fueron acercando al navío, Ania subió primero mientras que Malakai le daba la mano Shaka en señal de aceptación, cuando Shaka se disponía a subir una voz detrás suyo lo detuvo.

- ¿Acaso piensan marcharse como si nada?

- Gheiro – Exclamo el ángel del infierno

- GHEIRO – Grito Seiya desde el barco – Sigues con vida

- Si – Contesto el guerrero de mirada demente – Y no dejare que se marchen y mucho menos ahora que asesinaron a mi diosa.

-Sube de inmediato Shaka –Dijo Malakai mientras cortaba las sogas que sostenían al barco-Yo me encargare de el.

-Claro que no-Contesto el santo de virgo empujando el buque al mar.

-Yo te ayudare Shaka –Manifestó el santo de Pegaso preparándose a bajar del buque.

- No, solo salgan de aquí –Ordeno el santo de la sexta casa – Les prometo que los alcanzare.

- No Shaka, no puedes quedarte – Pidió Ania intento bajar también, pero fue detenida por el santo de Aries – Ven con nosotros

Shaka observo con delicadeza al ángel, a su bella Ania, el bote ya se encontraba a una larga distancia, Ania miro con asombro como aquel hombre de cabellera dorada no estaba dispuesto a abandonar la pelea y de sus bellos ojos broto una lágrima, comprendiendo obligadamente la decisión del santo de virgo.

Gheiro ataco con un poder incomparable mientras Malakai y Shaka hacían lo mismo, a lejos los santos que se encontraban en el navío pudieron divisar una enorme luz que los segó por un momento, después no pudieron sentir el cosmo de Shaka y sus siluetas habían desaparecido, Ania grito incontrolable e intento safarse de los brazos de Mu, quien tubo que aplicar mucha fuerza para poder detenerla pues indistintamente el santo de la primera casa entendía a la perfección las intención de su compañero de armas, todo esfuerzo de Ania fue inútil, pronto ella callo de rodillas mientras de sus ojos brotaban una a una lagrimas de gran dolor. Mu miro que la joven de caballera negra ya no peleaba más, así que con delicadeza fue soltándola despaciosamente.

-Maestro –Grito Kiki –Hay esta el torbellino, debemos entrar.

El santo de Aries miro hacia el lugar donde Shaka los había dejado, sabia muy bien que su amigo no iba a regresar así que giro la mirada hacia Kiki y asintió con su cabeza, el pequeño lemuriano bajo la mira y siguió con el camino justo dentro del torbellino, después todo fue confuso, como si todos hubiesen perdido el conocimiento, cuando despertaron se encontraron sobre un hermoso océano, era de noche y las estrellas brillaban majestuosas sobre el firmamento, todos fueron incorporándose y al sentir como el cosmo de la diosa Atena los guiaba se sintieron muy aliviados.

Ania se encontraba a un lado del navío vigilando el océano como si esperara que algo o alguien saliera de allí de repente, pero toda esperanza se esfumo al darse cuenta que nada de lo que ella quería sucedería, Pandora se paro a su lado, a pesar del tiempo y el espacio en el que se conocían, Pandora sentía afecto por el ángel, pero no sabia como aliviar el dolor que cargaba en su pecho, talvez un abrazo la haría sentir mejor, pero el afecto no era tan fuerte como ellas podían imaginar y a lo mejor ese abrazo solo seria un acto hipócrita y talvez desesperante.

-No deberías estar aquí Pandora –Comento Ania - deberías estar con el, es para eso que volviste.

- Si, pero talvez…

- No existe nada que puedas hacer Pandora – Comento la chica de ojos cafés –No te preocupes.

-¿Acaso no puedes revivirlo? –Una voz llena de rabia que se detuvo junto a Pandora la saco de sus pensamientos.

- No Evelyn – Contesto Ania – No puedo revivirlo

- ¿Pero tu? – Cuestiono la joven rubia con lágrimas e impotencia

Una mano fuerte y firme se postro sobre el hombre de Evelyn para tranquilizarla, ella solo se giro hacia aquel personaje y con ojos llenos de lagrimas se marcho de aquel lugar. Pandora observo al recién llegado y luego a Ania, la miro por un par de segundos y luego se marcho también, pues era verdad ella no tenia nada que hacer allí.

El recién llegado se acerco a la doncella, ubicándose a su lado derecho, el ángel no había quitado su mirada del océano, lo cual causo curiosidad en el hombre quien tan bien observo al agua y al no encontrar nada miro fijamente a Ania para tratar de comprender que era lo que ella tanto esperaba.

- No va ha venir lo se – Comento la chica – Pero no puedo dejar de mirar el océano, esperando que todo esto sea solo un sueño, quiero despertar e imaginar que nada de esto esta pasando y que Shaka se encuentra a mi lado, Aioria, tu no estas aquí por que yo te preocupe, es otra cosa la que te angustia.

- Lo siento mucho – Manifestó el santo de leo bajando débilmente la mirada –Pero escuche que gracias a ti, fuimos regresados a la vida y yo quiero…

- ¿Quieres saber porque tu hermano no esta acá? – Comento la joven dando justo en el clavo.

- Así es – Expreso el dorado – ¿Puedes decirme porque?

- Claro que si – Contesto la joven de cabellera negra –Cuando los revivimos le preguntamos a cada uno de ustedes, si querían volver, tu no lo recuerdas pero yo si, Aioros y Shion no quisieron volver, porque ya llevaban mucho tiempo muertos, para que pisar una tierra que ya no reconocerían, un mundo que ya no les pertenecía, así que nos pidieron que los dejáramos descansar en paz, ya que nunca habían tenido ni un minuto de tranquilidad.

- Supuse que talvez, el no quería…

- Aioria – Expreso Ania con tranquilidad - Tienes que comprender las razones de tu hermano, esta vida no le pertenece, es el mundo de alguien mas, no el de ellos, sin embargo te dejo mucho energía y una gran voz de aliento, solo lucha Aioria, tu hermano siempre estará contigo ¿O es que acaso no lo sientes?

- Es mi hermano el que me da fuerza para continuar – Expuso el santo de leo –Se que tarde que temprano no veremos otra vez.

El día fue llegado y con el la tarde y luego la noche nuevamente, no supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado, Ania se encontraba mas tranquila, Evelyn ya no lloraba tanto y de todas formas hay estaba a su lado Shun, todos los caballeros se encontraban cansados, solo querían llegar pronto, estaban tranquilos al sentir el cosmo de Atena cada vez mas fuerte cosa que los motivaba tanto a seguir.

Por fin llegaron, vieron tierra y se sintieron de nuevo en casa, al bajar del buque pudieron sentir el aire fresco y como sus fuerzas volvían al sentirse tan cerca de su hogar, Pandora tomo su camino siendo acompañada por Ikki, quien decido que no era bueno que ella emprendiera un viaje sola, todos en especial Ania comprendía el porque de la protección pues el santo de fénix y la chica que algunas fue su enemigo, no habían dejado de platicar en todo el recorrido, Ania simplemente se esfumo de aquel lugar, nadie noto cuando se fue, y tampoco quisieron seguirla, pues sintieron que era mejor así.

Cuando llegaron ante Atena se sintieron victoriosos, allí estaba ella, majestuosa y hermosa, el sol brillaba sobre la joven resaltando cada rasgo fino de su rostro, el mundo nuevamente estaba a salvo, gracias a los caballeros, muchos se encontraban bastante cansados otros solo querían pensar un rato, la partida de uno de sus camaradas los había agobiado a mucho, a un mas su diosa, pero ya no había nada que hacer, Shaka de Virgo había muerto, un gran vació quedaría en sus corazones, un dolor que tal vez con el paso de tiempo se sanaría, o dejaría de doler tanto, pero ahora todos estaban allí, unidos felices de haber conseguido la victoria, de haber salvado la tierra que tanto amaban, de estar juntos nuevamente y en completa calma.


	18. UNA NUEVA VIDA

Un año paso después de la gran batalla contra Persefone y la muerte de Shaka, en el santuario todo era tranquilidad, aun se sentía el vació por las marcas de aquel encuentro, pero con el pasar del tiempo estas heridas se estaban sanando.

Aun los caballeros no se hacían a la idea de que la batalla contra Persefone hubiese sido real, pero lo que no tenia a todos muy felices era la decisión que había tomado Evelyn de marcharse del santuario, los santos no querían dejar ir a su pequeña, pero si Evelyn quería empezar una vida nueva y tranquila era necesario marcharse de ese lugar, decisión que ninguno tenia derecho a cuestionar.

Evelyn se encontraba distraída observando el templo de virgo, en su corazón aun se sentía el dolor por la partida de su maestro, amigo y padre, el siempre fue todo para ella.

-¿Estas segura de quererte ir?-Pregunto un hombre que se aproximaba

-Claro que si Ángelo –Contesto Evelyn con una grata sonrisa-No entiendo por que aun me siguen preguntando lo mismo.

- Sin importar que es tu último día aquí –Comento el santo de cáncer –No dejas de molestarme.

- Los extrañare mucho –Dijo la rubia entre risas –Además ustedes saben que siempre vendré a visitarlos.

-¿Y que piensas hacer? –Pregunto el dorado -¿Te casaras con Shun? Pues si se van juntos creo que eso harán.

- Eso seria una grandiosa idea, pero no estoy segura.

- ¿Estas segura de amar a Shun? –Indago el cánceriano

- Claro que si –Contesto la joven mirando fijamente al hombre –En todo este tiempo no me había dando cuenta de lo mucho que lo quiero, solo vasto con que Shun muriera por poco en mis manos para darme cuenta que es a el al que siempre ame, que tonta, al fin Shaka tenia razón, yo solo estaba confundida respecto a lo que sentía hacia el, pues mi corazón es y siempre perteneció a Shun.

-Se que Shun te quiere demasiado –Explico el santo de la cuarta casa –Creo que vale la pena estar con el, procura no hacerle mucho daño.

-¡A caso el gran Mascara de la Muerte se interesa por los sentimientos de un simple humano! –Comento la rubia con picardía –Eso es nuevo para mí.

- Ya vez mi querida Evelyn, la gente cambia –Expreso el santo de cáncer dándole un fuerte abrazo a la chica para de esta manera dirigirse juntos a la salida del santuario donde todos la esperaban.

-Mi querida Evelyn-Dijo Aldebarán abrazándola con gran fuerza a la muchacha- Te extrañare mucho.

- Y yo a ustedes también –Comento la chica perdida entre los enormes brazos del Toro –Pero les prometo que vendré de visita.

-Eso espero –Dijo Saga quien también se acerco a abrazarla –Espero que estés muy bien y que seas muy feliz.

-Pero si ya soy feliz –Expreso Evelyn con una grata sonrisa –Gracias a todos ustedes soy muy feliz.

Después de que la joven de cabellos rubios se despidiera de todos Mascara de la Muerte y Afrodita la acompañaron al aeropuerto donde Shun la esperaba.

- ¿Estas lista? –Pregunto Shun recibiendo gratamente a la chica

- Estoy más que preparada –Contesto Evelyn muy contenta

-Espero se sepan comportarse los dos solos –Dijo un hombre de caballeo azul y tez morena que se encontraba al lado de una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros.

- Ikki no seas paranoico –Expuso el santo de cáncer mirando al hermano mayor de caballero de Andrómeda –Además creo que estos dos ya están muy grandecito para saber que es lo que hacen.

-Yo lo se –Manifestó el Fénix observando fijamente a su hermano y a Evelyn –Lo que sucede es que aun no olvido como son de buenos ustedes dos para meterse en problemas.

-Estarán bien –Dijo la chicha de cabellera negra tomando de la mano a Ikki mientras depositaba un beso en al mejilla de Shun.

- Gracias Pandora –Expreso el joven de cabellos verdes –Espero verte pronto

- No pierdan mas el tiempo –Interrumpió Afrodita –Pueden perder el vuelo, mí querida Evelyn que te valla muy bien, no olvides escribirme.

- Lo haré, siempre lo haré

- No confíes en nadie – Sugería el santo de piscis acicalando a la joven rubia.

- No lo haré –Contestaba la joven a su mayor

- Y tampoco…

- Ya basta Afrodita –Interrumpió algo molesto el santo de cáncer –Pareces su madre.

- No hay nada de malo en que le de uno que otro consejo a Evelyn –Se defendió el guardián de la última casa –De todas formas mi niña, si alguien quiere irse de astuto con tigo no dudes en matarlo.

- Que buenos consejos –Expuso Pandora con gracia.

- Ya debemos marcharnos –Expreso Shun tomando las maletas –Afrodita, Mascara de la Muerte, hermano, Pandora, hasta luego –Todos se despidieron gratamente, hasta Ikki quien ya empezaba ha aceptar a Evelyn como parte de la vida de Shun, no puedo evitar darle un fuerte abrazo a la chica.

….

La India

Ya había pasado un año después de la muerte del único ser que ella en realidad había amado, los días pasaron tan rápido que ella no podía entender como era que el mundo seguía su camino y ella no podía sobrevivir a este, se la había pasado toda la vida en un constante movimiento que nunca se detuvo a pensar que pasaría cuando el ya no estuviera, teniendo en cuenta que ella era inmortal.

Ania había estado viviendo en la India, se la pasaba entrenando con el arco y la flecha, pues a pesar de que hubiese perdido todos sus poderes celestiales, no había podido perder su gran talento, pues ella estudio y entreno toda la vida para lograr ser quien era, y aun así no podía echarse a la perdida solo por que el no se encontraba a su lado, de todas formas fue ella quien decidió abandonar su vida divina, ahora tenia que afrontar la consecuencia de sus actos a si fuera lejos de el, lo único que podía esperar era la muerte, después de todo esto fue algo de lo mucho que perdió, tal vez en la otra vida estarían juntos.

No sabia cuantas horas habían pasado después de su ultimo entrenamiento, se encontraba recostada sobre el césped de un hermoso lugar, aquel mismo sitio donde lo conoció, donde empezó todo, el ya no estaba allí.

-¿Por que no deja de dolerme?-Se dijo así misma mientras serraba los ojos y sentía como el aire acariciaba su rostro.

- Tienes que ser feliz mi hermosa princesa –Esa voz la saco del estado en el que se encontraba se incorporo de inmediato pero no fue capaz de mirar detrás suyos para confirmar si habían alguien o no en el aquel lugar, esa voz ella la conocía, pero no podía ser real, el no podía estar allí ahora mismo, detrás de ella. "Debe ser mi imaginación, un mala pasada del viento" Pensó, sin querer voltearse, se quedo un rato mas mirando lo lejano cuando decidió que ya era hora de marchase pues el agotamiento ya estaba causando estragos en su cordura, cuando se giro no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, un hombre de cabellara dorada la observaba con dulzura, ella serró los ojos con fuerza pues aquello tenia que ser una vana ilusión, pero al abrirlos nuevamente y notar que aquel personaje no se había ido ella se echo a llorar –¿Por qué no lo quieres creer?

- Se supone que estas muerto –Comento la joven con palabras entrecortadas –Pero estas aquí delante mió.

-¿No es lo que querías princesa? –Cuestiono el hombre -¿No quieres estar con migo?

-¿Shaka, en realidad eres tu? –Indago la joven cada vez más asombrada, pensado que todo era un sueño y que tarde o temprano despertaría, regando de la misma manera no ser despertada nunca.

- Soy yo –Expreso el rubio acercándose lentamente a la chica –Y estoy aquí para quedarme con tigo.

Ania sonrió aun entre lagrimas y se abalanzo sobre los brazos del caballero no podía creer que en verdad el estuviera allí junto a ella, pero su aroma, su cuerpo su voz era tan real.

-Valla, ¿Pero como puedes querer tanto a un humano?-Dijo una voz femenina que se aproximo a ellos

La joven de cabellos negros se soltó de los brazos del guerrero, mientras observaba a la recién llegada, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, Shaka no dejaba de sonreírle a ambas.

-¿Ariana? –Musito Ania mas asombrada -¿Pero?

- Se necesita de dos ángeles y un dios para revivir a los muertos –Explico la chica de cabellos castaños -Aunque nuestro querido hermano esta lleno de problemas por ayudarte a ti, insistió tanto que no pude decir que no, y aquí tienes aquello por lo que tanto haz luchado, hermanita.

- Muchas gracias –Expreso cortésmente Ania

-No te preocupes –Manifestó el ángel -Pero ten en cuenta que cuando mueran recibirán un gran castigo.

-También pueda que vivamos mucho tiempo y cuando perezcamos ellos ya lo hayan olvidado –Expuso la pelinegra con picardía

-Espero que así sea –Deseo el ser celestial -Me marcho ya sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo en el mundo de los mortales.

- Herman muchas gracias

- No te preocupes –Comento el ángel desapareciendo en una nube de humo –Solo se feliz, hasta luego.

- Hasta luego –Grito Ania –Dale un gran abrazo de mi parte a Malakai.

- Lo haré –Expreso Ariana esfumándose con la nube.

Cuando la nube de humo se llevo con sigo a Ariana, Shaka observo a su tan querida Ania y no pudo evitar besarla y abrazarla tan fuerte que ella sintió como se le acababa el aire, pero no importaba el estaba allí.

- Me alegra tanto que estes con migo –Manifestó la joven de cabellera negra

- No paso ni un solo momento en el que yo no dejara de pensar en ti –Expreso rubio

-¿Shaka? ¿Y el santuario? –Pregunto la joven preocupada -¿Volverás?

- No lo haré –Contesto el santo

- ¿Pero Shaka?

- Así como tu decidiste dejar todo por mi –Explico el santo de virgo –Yo estoy dispuesto a dejar todo por ti, por que no quiero estar nunca lejos de ti.

- ¿Shaka… y Atena?

- Ella esta de acuerdo

- ¿Lo esta? –Indago la joven con sorpresa e incredulidad

- Si –Contesto el hombre –Gracias a tus hermanos y ha Atena yo fui resucitado, por lo tanto ella esta al margen de todo y estuvo de acuerdo con las decisiones que tome.

- ¿Decisiones?

- El estar contigo –Explico el caballero –Y el pasar por muerto

- No te entiendo

- En el santuario todos seguirán creyendo que estoy muerto, es mejor así

- Entonces ya no eres mas el santo de virgo, Shaka de virgo-Dedujo la chica

- Ahora soy solo Shaka

- ¿Y Evelyn?

- Si que me cuestionas mujer –Expuso el hombre –Pero ya le envié un mensaje a Evelyn, ella estará bien.

…...

Evelyn observaba por la ventana del avión las interminables nubes, no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que había sido sus últimos años, una batalla, nuevos sentimientos, el descubrimiento del su gran poder, y una muy dolorosa partida. Un pétalo se poso sobre la ventana y tras este muchos mas se ubicaron justo afuera al frente de la mirada de la joven, ella sabia de donde venían y sabia perfectamente quien había logrado que llagaran hasta allá, solo una persona podía hacer eso, Evelyn entendió que era lo que significaba aquel extraño suceso, comprendió también que el aun estaba entre ellos y se sintió tan feliz que sintió como su corazón latía fuerte, Shun se sentó junto a ella pues se había alejado un momento para ir al baño, cuando llego encontró a la joven rubia tan feliz que no dejaba de sonreír y de mirar por la ventana, cuando el caballero de bronce quiso mirar que era lo que tenia a Evelyn tan contenta, no encontró nada, la chica se giro hacia el, tomo su mano y lo beso, Shun solo se quedo confundido pero no hizo caso, Evelyn era realmente bella cuando sonreía y hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan feliz era mejor así.

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi fic, este es el final de la primera parte de la serie nombrada "EL DEBER DE UN CABALLERO" y si les gusto esta primer segmento los invito a disfrutar de la segunda parte que se llama "LA CONDENACIÓN DE UN SANTO GUERREO" que espero también sea del agrado de todos nuevamente muchas gracias**


End file.
